Two training trips two lives
by Kathol
Summary: After the nekoken training Ranma is stopped by a strange man and brings Ranma out of the nekoken. He also has a deal to offer Genma involving money. See how this new training changes Ranma and the world. Cleaned up chapters 1 and 2. I will be posting a ne
1. Chapter 1

At a young age Ranma Saotome left his mother on a training trip with his father never understanding, until much later, that he would not see his mother again for a very long time. All he knew was his father told him when he became the best martial artists he would see his mother once again. So with a determination like none other Ranma accepted whatever his father threw at him in the name of training.

Everything was going as normal for the training trip. Ranma meet Ukyo and the whole leaving Ukyo behind while Genma stole the yeti while running off occurred and shortly after the whole mess with the neko-ken occurred. However there was one small change in that event.

That one event was that instead of the little old lady finding Ranma in the neko-ken state neko-Ranma instead ran into an older gentlemen that sent him tumbling. Reacting like any cat that believes his territory is being threatened neko-Ranma attacks lighting fast only to bounce back as his ki claws smash into a barrier that holds against his claws.

Before neko-Ranma can run away an invisible force holds him still as the man begins chanting in an unknown language before neko-Ranma blacks out.

The man seeing Ranma wont be a threat heals his wounds and waits for the arrival of his father. While waiting the man looks Ranma over before slowly begins talking out loud "I wonder why My Lady wants you brought to her young man. You do seem different and I can see the amount of potential you have in both the field of magic and that of a warrior. The ability to master both would make you something that's very rare. A pure battle mage that has no limits in the field of magic and warrior cast on our world. Able to fight both close and range with weapons and yet have magic to deal with things that weapons just cannot do. Yes you would be a very rare person and I can see why she wants you as a chosen. I wonder what else she wants with you young one hmm?" The man chuckles and then turns as if waiting for some one.

Several minutes later Genma runs into the clearing and sees that the boy is out and an older man is next to him. Genma being the idiot he is walks up and says, "Excuse me I will collect my son and be on our way." Keeping an eye on the man.

Before Genma can make a move to grab the boy the man raises his hand and says "I would like to train your boy in some mystical arts that only a few rare people know of. Unlike the neko-ken you tried to teach him my secret techniques wont have these side effects and will make your son the best martial artists this world will ever see." Seeing Genma almost swayed the man smiled and held out a bag saying "I will even pay you to allow me to train your son. In this bag are 20 pure gold coins and yours if you allow me to train him. I will need several months with him to finish the training. Do we have a deal?"

Genma nodded rapidly at the prospect of the gold coins and the fact he could give his son to this man and have him train Ranma to be the best without him putting any effort into it. Genma grabbed the bag and then said "I expect Ranma back in three months as you agreed to. " Genma waited for the man to nod then said, "I will be at the city that's a day south of here. Meet you at the park alright?" Genma wasn't completely stupid just most of the time he was.

The man chuckled at the request and nods before picking Ranma up and saying "Very well then. I will return him in three months at the park. Have a good night Genma." The man turned and walked away before disappearing from sight.

Genma was startled the man knew his name but shrugged and turn and walked away thinking of all the sake and food he could buy with the money he had just received. If Genma had stayed longer and watched where the man walked away to he would have noticed the bright flash of light but alas the fat fool didn't and as such missed it never knowing his son just left this reality.

Three months later Ranma appeared in the park that he was informed that his father would be waiting for him to make his appearance. Ranma sighed to himself as he looked about testing out various spells to make sure nothing would cause possible problems for him. Finding his spells worked just fine Ranma smiled thinking he would have friends here when he grew older again. He could not wait till his friends arrived.

With a slight shift Ranma centered his staff while he shifted his pack a little to the right to settle the weight more evenly. He smiled as he felt the wallet Eliminster gave him when he came back that held his bankcard and checks so he had access to his money anytime he needed it. Who would have thought just a small purse of gold coins would be worth so much here?

The gems after getting them appraised was put into a pouch that only he could open and most were worth small amounts that could be used in rural village where he couldn't get access to his money or they wouldn't accept checks.

While standing there Ranma let his smile wonder a bit over the last few years. It all begin when he meet his knew teacher Eliminster and from there it went into a worldwide adventure. He meet his group of adventures and with good intentions went off to do away with evil. There adventures lead them to many places some good and some so evil he still shuddered to think about them. Meeting various royal figures and even citizens that showed even more wisdom and understanding then most lords could every hope to have.

With a slight frown and look of sadness as his memories took him down the last adventure the group went on and cost them so dearly. The fight with the ancient red dragon Klauth was terrible from the start. Oh it went well as they was able to catch him unprepared but even then it was an up hill battle to kill him. Wulgar was the first to fall to him after a long battle as his injuries mounted quickly. He gave the dragon some nasty wounds before he went down under a talon slash cutting him in two.

Dorn the cleric of the group did all he could to avenge Wulgar, even when he ran out of divine spells, he fought on bravely and survived but at the cost of his left leg. True he will likely have the limb regenerated in a year or so after his mourning of the party lost. He always had his god to fall back on to for help and he had earned a small favor for his deeds with his god.

Jastra whence** as tears fills his eyes** was one of the finest sorceress he had ever seen and would have gone on for greater magical feats and his love. He can still recall meeting her at Queen Amlaruil palace after his meeting with the Queen. How they hooked up and left the island to Waterdeep to start there own adventure.

How over the years he grew to love her more then life itself and how after one dangerous mission finally had the courage to tell her. That same night was the greatest of his life they gave each other to the one they loved and soon were married shortly after.

The marriage never stopped them from continue adventuring. It just meant that any spare time they had they spent together enjoying life to the fullest. Parties they attended, friends they made from all over, and even meeting the seven sisters as they traveled.

Then Klauth killed her even as she fired the killing spell that brought that great monster down finally. He could still hear himself yell out as Klauth used the last charge on his wand of fireball to kill her. How he held her crying as he was drained of magic and energy from the battle. There finally moments together sharing their love until finally Jastra life ended in his arms.

A piece of Ranma died that day with Jastra and though he begged and pleaded with his goddess she would not bring her back nor would the elven god bring her back. They never told him why they couldn't bring her back but assured him that her soul would live on and would one day be with her again.

After that he took his and Jastra share of the dragon loot and sent Wulgar share to his people as he wanted his people to have a chance to improve there lot in the north and to get what they needed to survive the freezing north.

After a few months mourning his lose Eliminster came to him and told him he should consider going back to his world to have a chance to heal and improve his unarmed skills. Though it took some time Ranma finally agreed and was reduced in age until he was 7 again though his body returned to looking like he was 7 he only lost some of his physical traits but his mind was still sharp as ever. That's when he came back with Eliminster and after learning as much as he could in a months time on how things worked he had Eliminster set up a bank account for him and had 100 gold coins converted to local currency and place in his account.

It came out to be a lot of money for this world so he refrained from converting 1000 gold coins over as he knew he would have to come up with some way to explain that much gold. Of course he had so much gold, gems, and magic items he was set for life which was good sense a Chosen of Mystra never aged so he was in effect immortal if he wanted to though with out Jastra it would be hard to live alone.

Shaking his head to clear it of such depressing thoughts Ranma jerked when he heard what sounded like his father call out in a slurred voice "Ranma my boy your back! Tomorrow we will continue on our training trip!" He staggered closer before falling to the ground passed out from all the sake he had been drinking.

Ranma looked at the man on the ground with a look of disgust and with a sigh muttered a spell that picked up his pops and walked to a hotel to get a room for the night.

After that day the training journey continued on though with some bad things for Genma. At the first town they came to Ranma learned from two of the 4 masters that stayed in a shrine. After learning from two Genma tried to run off with Ranma followed by several angry people. Knowing Genma had done something wrong Ranma kicked his father in the stomach and sent him back to the people before approaching himself to clear the mess up.

Ranma gave the group a cold glare to settle them down before asking the group "What has he done that has everyone mad?"

Genma groaned but didn't move as he noticed a lot of people he tried to run out on had surrounded him. One man stepped forward and said, "He has run up a 100,000 yen bar tab and then ran out without paying for anything. These two own restaurants that he has ran up a bill on as well and these two says he has offered his son as engagements to there daughters."

Ranma stiffened at that last part more then the rest and turn to both men asking, "What was given as dowry if anything at all?"

Both men look at each other before one says "I gave him 10,000 yen and several bottles of sake and some food." The other man nodded saying about the same thing.

Ranma sighed and then turned on his father with his eyes blazing with an internal flame and growled out "Your going to pay your bar tab and the restaurants tab back as well as the money you took for dowries from those two." Stepping closer as the men backed up in fear Ranma whispered the last part to his father "If you ever try and engage me to a family without asking me first I WILL BARRY YOU!" he hissed out with clearly showing how serious he was.

Genma pissed himself nodding so fast he wonder how he didn't get whiplash from it. Then it dawned on him what his son told him he had to do. He almost protested but stopped at the look his son was gave him when he opened his mouth before he snapped it shut.

Ranma turned to the men and said, "He will repay what he owes and there will be no engagements at all. Do not push me on this issue, as it would be very bad for your health. Now you 5 can have him while I return to the shrine to continuing my training that he interrupted." With a slight bow Ranma turned and walked off into the dark before teleporting back to the shrine.

Genma made the same mistake one other time and after Ranma showed him what he would do to Genma he had put the fat idiot in his place and it never occurred again at least he never learned of it.

The trip continued on for 5 years before a break occurred as Ranma was sent to school when he was caught out of school while waiting for his father to get supplies. When that happened he went to an all boys school and came across Ryoga. Getting the bread from the kid made him angry and not thinking the bread was worth it as he could see a berserker when he saw one.

After helping him for a few months while attending school Ranma tried to solve his direction sense for him. Though he managed to get some of it corrected and he could go short distances without getting lost if he went any distance he would still disappear and reappear somewhere else and then he would be lost. Still it was something that helped him get around.

When Ryoga challenged him to a fight Ranma was sure he would be able to get there, as it was right behind his house. Bad luck for Ranma as Ryoga went the wrong way and after three days he was hauled off by his pops though Ranma left a note behind at the lot for Ryoga explaining where he went and how he waited for three days though the agreed terms didn't state he had to.

Ryoga blamed Ranma for not waiting for one more day and with a cry of anger and rage ran towards China blaming Ranma for missing the man-to-man fight.

After several years in China the last part of there training was coming to a close. The visit to Jusenkyo did not change even though Ranma new the springs had magic but the magic was chaotic in nature as if the pools had gone bad or something for along time. Ranma knew if he had time he could have learned what the magic was and did but his father being impatient ignored his and the guides warning.

Ranma trying to stop his father followed yelling at him to listen to him but when Ranma missed a kick that slipped threw his defense and sent him towards a pool Ranma cast a quick spell to paralyze his father so he fall into the spring below him before Ranma went into the pool.

Ranma jerked up right in the pool and felling his center off looked down and sighed, as he seemed to have been turned into a girl. With a curse Ranma slowly stood up and made his way to the guide and waited for his father to join him.

After the explanation on the curse and the offer to go to a local village that might have some information the three headed off though Ranma went slow to give himself a chance to adjust before they arrived at the village.

With a sigh of relief Ranma quickly found out he still had access to his spells, which was a good thing. As they reached the village they learned from the guide that there was a tournament going on and was a very rare for outsiders to see. With a shrug Ranma slowed down to cast a spell on himself. He loved the spell tongues as it gave him an advantage of knowing what others said while he learned there language.

When they came to the center of the village Ranma was slowly losing his patient with the women, as they seem to look down on him saying some rather nasty things that almost called for blood. However he acted like he didn't know what they were saying as he moved along with pops and the guide.

Ranma looked up on to a log and saw a decent looking girl fighting a large looking woman almost looking like a man except for the make up helped inform people that the fighter was a girl. After watching the short fight as both seemed fairly decent nothing he couldn't handle Ranma watch the girl jump down smashing a table full of food in half as she missed the panda.

With a groan Ranma watched the girl yell at his stupid father as the guide tried to explain until Genma saw his son and yelled out "Boy take care of this problem." Before ignoring all those around him.

With another sigh Ranma told the guide he wished to challenge her for the food. When the guide repeated the offer he left out the food part but before the girl could reply he says in there language "No I said I challenge her for the food not a blind challenge." Turning to the girl Ranma speaks formally to her "My name is Ranma Saotome and I issue a challenge for the food on that table. If you accept the challenge then you acknowledge it is for the food correct?"

Xian Pu snorted in contempt before answering "That is fine the challenge is for the food and when you lose I get a panda skin for my home."

Ranma rolled his eyes and then lightly jumped up onto the challenge log as he heard it referred to. After a moment Xian Pu jumps up as well bring both maces out. With a slight shrug Ranma pulls out his practice two bladed sword that has dulled edges so he doesn't kill anyone. When what he assumed the referee signal the fight to begin. Ranma stayed relaxed and in the same spot as Xian Pu rushed in striking out rather slowly as Ranma easily knocked one away then the other leaving her open before smashing the flat of his right blade into her left cheek sending her from the log landing on her back where a bruise was already forming. Jumping down lightly Ranma bowed to Xian Pu before looking towards his pops with a sigh before turning to see Xian Pu moving towards him. Something was telling him not to let her get to close.

Stepping back Ranma asked sharply "What do you think you doing?"

Xian Pu said in anger "I am given outsider girl the kiss of death now stand still." She was anger she lost to an outsider.

Ranma blinked and then laughed right at her face "You want to give me the kiss of death because you lost the challenge over the food? Tell me this, are the rest of your people as stupid as you?" Says with a sneer as his anger is getting out of control as his adventure gear appears on him though under his cloths as he begins going over the spells he had memorized. With a smirk he had enough magic at ready to level the village with everyone in it.

An older voice called out "Who are you to decide what is smart and isn't young woman?"

Ranma turned to what he first thought was a dried up old monkey but then realized it was a very short woman on a staff. Holding his anger and power in check Ranma says, "When you have the experience and training as I have received you have a fair grasp what is smart and what is completely stupid madam." With a casual glance Ranma figures mid range magic user and to his eyes a martial artists expert.

The old woman cackled "Well we have three thousand years of Amazon history to say we are right over some whelp that's less then 20 years of age. Now as our law goes you're an outsider female that defeated an Amazon warrior and as such you have to die by the warrior you defeated. Now be a good girl as you cant escape now and just silently die."

Ranma relaxed and smiled as he let go of his hold over his abilities and with a quick incantation and wave of his hand both the guide and his pops disappeared from among the amazons. The amazons jerked in surprise as Ranma calmly pulled out a double bladed sword that burst into flame startling more warriors back as Ranma began speaking "I sent the two out of here as they should never see the mass slaughter I am about to dish out. You see old ghoul..." Ranma reacted faster then the old woman thought possible as he slashes her staff in half forcing her to jump back as the power she had built up in it went off making Ranma stumble a little.

The elder was shocked and suddenly wonder if maybe she had made a terrible mistake as the boy straighten up once more before continuing, "As I was saying before I was interrupted. I have been trained by the best wizard in the whole world and trained by the best weapon master of the same world. I have fought back armies and helped take care of armies before they can be a threat. Just recently my adventuring group just killed an ancient red dragon that had so much power we lost two of our four party members and I have had very little patient with people and threats against my life and is answered in kind but in a grander scale."

With that Ranma said another incantation and the components flash as a Vrock appears roaring in glee at being summoned to the world but held in check by the summoner though the Vrock can tell the summoner has far more power then it could ever hope to have so stays still glaring at the woman around it.

"This is a Vrock and there about 6 down from the strongest demons one can summon. Now only magic can really hurt this one as he can regenerate any wound very fast. Strong enough magical item can hurt him and take out that regeneration rate and one must be a very good spell caster to make any spell work against it. Unless you have the proper magic for this fight you will lose about half your warriors in your village trying to bring it down. Now should I let him at you or do I dismiss him and we talk like civilized people and any threats towards me or try to force me in anything will result in the village destruction. I have two spells that can do that while I send him out to kill. Your call." Ranma settled back and waited to see how stupid these so called amazons really are.

Elder Cologne starred in disbelief at the girl and cursed silently at the way she had handle the situation. The Elder said, "You can dismiss your pet demon and go. We will not go after your life." Oh she wanted her in the tribe. The ability to use truly powerful magic would guarantee the valley to them and would increase her family bloodline and standing in the tribe.

Ranma nodded and dismissed the demon back before saying in warning "I know where your village is and can destroy it at anytime if you bother me." With that warning Ranma said one more incantation before disappearing himself.

Once he was gone Cologne waved her granddaughter over and speaking quickly said, "Gather your things and follow that girl. We must have her in the tribe. Remember we promised not to hunt her down for her life but nothing about bringing her into the tribe. Now go."

Xian Pu took off and prepared to leave as the elder went and gathered the other elders to have a talk about this girl named Ranma Saotome.

Arthur notes

This is just a quick over view before Ranma arrives at the Tendo Dojo. No I have no one to look my story over before posting.

Depending on the response I get from the prologue I will decide if I will continue starting from the meeting at the Tendo Dojo and have it go awhile in the series before I take it from the story. If your curious I will do a side story from the point Ranma disappeared with Eliminster and his adventures on the world of Faerun. Yes I am using spells for the most part from DnD.

Thank you for taking the time to read this and sending any responses you send.


	2. Chapter 2

Kasumi handed over the stack of mail to her father as she prepared the lunch for the family. She couldn't help but frown at the lack of supplies in the kitchen for the meals that she made for the family. Each day there was less and less and she knew Nabiki was trying to get enough money to help pay all the bills and keep food on the table for the family.

With a slight sigh she started making a rather plain meal compared to what she knew she could make but let it go for the time being. She should see about a job and let father fend for himself for once as he had done to his own daughters. No must not think negative thoughts about daddy. Turning out the sound of someone at the entrance to her kitchen Kasumi turned and put on her false happy smile as she said "Yes Father?"

Soun looked at his daughter with pride before saying "There is going to be a family meeting. I have an important announcement to make. Be at the table in 5 minutes please." With out waiting for a reply Soun ran off to get Nabiki and the youngest Akane.

Kasumi sighed as she turned to the lunch she was preparing before finishing it and taken it out to the table to serve for the family. Less then 5 minutes later everyone was there and after eating lunch as Kasumi frowned at her father for daring to interrupt lunch that she had made.

Once the meal was finished and dishes cleared away Kasumi sat down and asked in a polite voice "What did you want to tell us father?"

Soun smiled before speaking in a happy voice "My old friend and training partner Genma is coming by to visit as he has just finished a 10-year training trip studying martial arts from all over Japan and recently they crossed into China to study and gain new techniques from the local china masters in the art. Whets even better is that he has his son and we will now fulfill the pledge we made before any of our kids were born to unite the two branches of the Anything Goes threw our children. Genma is bring your fiancée with him today WAHHHH IM SO HAPPY" Soun never notices the girls moving away as the water works begin.

Once away they stop and consider what he said before after a delayed reaction two of the sisters yell out "WHAT!" While the third says "Oh my."

At the yell Soun stops his water works and chuckles nervously as the two of his baby girls glare at him as the youngest exclaim, "I hate boys! How could you engage me to a perverted boy!"

The middle daughter makes a hmm sound as she says, "Well if they went to China that means they have to have money. Do they have money daddy and is this Ranma cute?"

Kasumi finally decided to put in her own question "How old is Ranma father? Younger men seem so rude and there so... young." She trails off not sure what she means herself and hoping he is older or same age so she might have a chance at life beyond what she had hear.

Soun smiled at his lovely daughters and then chuckles nervously before saying "I have no idea actually Nabiki or Kasumi. I never meet the boy before."

At the announcement the three starred at there father in shock for a moment before Akane yells out causing Soun hair to blow away from her "What do you mean you don't know! How could you engage us to someone we don't know and you haven't even meet! Don't we have a say in this at all!"

Before a new round of talks could occur everyone can hear the bell at the front gate ring out announcement visitors. Before Kasumi can get up see notices Nabiki jump saying "Oh I bet that is Ranma!" Before she takes off to the front door followed by Soun as he yelled out "Genma my old friend!"

Kasumi was slightly happy, as his father seems to have some joy in him once again. Even if the engagement was a bust maybe this Genma person will bring back her father. Time will tell on that issue as she happily hummed a tune she heard on the radio last night.

**Earlier **

Two figures stop before the sign that declared they would be entering the Nerima District home of all forms of martial arts. The trip lasted one more yearlonger then expected due to the fact that Ranma forced Genma to pay back everything he took originally without paying. Ranma did admit that his father did push his anger on several occasions when he learned Genma had ran a bar tab up using his name instead of his in the hopes I wouldn't learn of it and make him pay it off.

Never happened as Ranma found every single case and forced him to pay it back. Thankfully that was in the past and both had return to Japan to find his mother so they could visit for the first time in along time actually for him. They should be able to find his mothers house before long and then they could be a somewhat normal family. You could never have a normal family when Genma was the father figure sadly to say but one could not be picky about such things.

As they slowly made there way in deeper into the district dark clouds quickly moved in and a steady rain shower started on top of the two activating there curses though for Ranma he had received far worse curses so this was only a minor problem as his girl form had the same magical abilities as his male form so he lost nothing in the change.

Sure he had to train a lot in his female form to adjust to the shorter then his male form and adjust his sense of balance sense his girl form was very healthy in the chest department. Still the changes was minor and personally he couldn't care less as he found in his girl form he could mourn as he didn't keep a tight reign on his emotions.

With a start Ranma looked up at a sign as he followed his father while his mind wonder and noticed they had stopped in front of a large home with the sign proclaiming "The Tendo Dojo Practitioner of the Anything Goes School of martial Arts. Guests ring bell and challengers use the rear door"

Ranma turned to his pops and asks "Why are we here pops? You said you was taking me to see mother." Slowly glares at his father as Genma starts to sweat as he rings the bell.

Genma panda held up a sign that he flipped about several times as room on one side would run out forcing him to flip to put the rest on the other side. "I just want to visit my old friend and training partner before we move on is all. Just have some patient boy for once as we will see Nodoka soon enough."

Before Ranma could say anything the door opened up to reveal a pretty young lady followed by a middle age man. The thing Ranma noticed right away was there frighten looks starring past him. Turning quickly Ranma could only see his father before Genma picked Ranma up catching him by surprise as he walked forward making the two run away screaming.

Quickly recovering from his surprise Ranma made an attempt to break free but the only options was either throw a spell which would damage the home, draw one of his weapons and stab his father leaving a bloody mess, or wait till he was put down to give him the pounding of a life time. Settling on option three Ranma waited as the panda followed the fleeing people into their homes snapping out "Stop it pops! You're scarring them with your ugly appearance!"

Ranma was put down but before he could turn and give his father a sever beating he was stopped when the middle aged man said, "Are you Ranma?"

Ranma turned to address the man, as was the proper thing to do replied with "Yes my name is Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this rude invasion of your home. My father said you know him?"

Ranma was again surprised when the man grabbed him into a huge as he heard someone say, "He is cute." Ranma felt the man stiffen up as he squeezed a little before pushing Ranma back and with fear in his eyes looked down at his chest before passing out.

Nabiki came closer and saw what he had caused her father to pass out. As she reached out to grope once of the breast she stopped when her hand was caught in steel like grip and looked up stuttering out "Yyyour a girl!"

Ranma sighed and said "I have a girl side yes. I was born male and I am still a male but recently due to my stupid pops idea's we both received what some call a curse. Mine turns me into a girl and pops curse turns him into a panda. If we could have some hot water we will change back to our normal forms so we can explain."

Kasumi hearing the request starts as she realized that she has been a bad host, as she has not even prepared tea for the guests smoothly came to her feet before replying "I will fetch the water for you and some tea. If you will excuse me." With out waiting for a reply she turned and walked into the kitchen and gathered the items that Ranma had asked for.

After they had Soun on a mat with a cold cloth on his forehead Ranma looked over each of the young ladies curious to see if they have any magical ability. Rather surprisingly all three did. The youngest could be good but from what he could tell she had a hair trigger temper and no patient so learning magic would be impossible for her. The middle daughter was an idea candidate but there were a few draws back. One she seemed greedy to his senses and had the feeling she would use it for her own personal gain instead of using it to help people. He would have to watch her and if she could change maybe he would teach her but the last thing this world needed was an ruthless wizard with no way to defend themselves from her.

Now the eldest had a lot of potential in magic from what his senses was telling him. A kind and caring person by nature and a peacefully auro was rather soothing to feel. He could tell she would be more of a support mage with very few attack spells if she were to learn the art at all. Still he would have to watch and see and maybe she would be interested in the some of the new spells he had made. The healing spells could very well come in handy and if she learned them and he was hurt she could heal him without him using up his magic on it. Yes he would keep an eye on her.

After only a short break in which there was a silence that was slightly strained though Ranma either did not notice or care all that much. When Soun rejoined the waking world Ranma started explaining before the old man can make to much noise or attack him again by saying "As I said earlier both pops and me suffer under a curses that changes our forms. The curses is water based in the regard that cold water activates the curse and hot turns us back into out birth forms." Picking up the warm water he splashed his pops in the face before pouring the remaining water on his arm to turn him back into a man.

The sisters gasped as they watched the both of them to turn into men. Genma appeared in his white gi with his white bandanna covering his head and glasses. Two of the sisters gave Ranma a good once over as they noticed how good-looking he looked.

Ranma waited patiently for several moments before continuing on "Now that I have explained and introduced ourselves may I have your names and why we are here?"

Kasumi smiled at the polite young man and responded "Oh my, how rude of us. My name is Kasumi. Its a pleasure to meet you Ranma."

Ranma smiled at Kasumi before looking at the middle sister waiting for her response and didn't have to wait long as Nabiki smiled and said, "My name is Nabiki. The one next to me with the anger expression is my baby sister Akane."

Ranma smiled at Nabiki and ignored Akane before saying "Now then may I know why we are here. Pops said to visit an old friend but I some how doubt that." Raises an eyebrow waiting for an answer.

Genma started quickly beating Soun to the punch "Well you see son before any of you were born Tendo and I made an agreement to have our children marry to unite the two schools of Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. You're to pick one of the sisters and she will be your fiancée boy."

Before Ranma could reply Akane jumped to her feet and shouted "I refuse to marry a perverted boy!'' While glaring at Ranma with a look of rage at the prospect of being engaged to him

Ranma snapped back at Akane for calling him a pervert "Who are you to call me a pervert? Do you know me you stupid tomboy?"

Akane went red and grabbed the table and tried to smash it down on the pervert's head. Ranma eyes flaring with anger reacted by stopping the table with one hand and pushed back making the table go right back at Akane smashing into her face and the sound of bone breaking as she fail to the ground hard while blood poured out of her broken nose.

Ranma glared at the girl as she curled into a ball hands over her face as Ranma grimaced as guilt crept up on him but he refused to move and help the girl. He did watch as Kasumi moved quickly and reset the bone in her sister's nose and stopped the bleeding while saying "Akane Ranma is a guest and you shouldn't try to hit him with the table."

Kasumi turned to her father and said "I need to take Akane to Dr. Tofu. We should finish discussing this at a later time." When she saw Soun nod Ranma rose smoothly to his feet and walked over to Kasumi.

Stopping in front of Kasumi Ranma with some reluctance said, "I apologize for my action Akane. To you as well Kasumi as a guest I should not have reacted in such a manner. If it's alright with you I will accompany you and maybe talk some before dinner?"

Kasumi couldn't cover her surprise at the apology that Ranma gave or the offer of an escort but she recovered quickly before saying "Apology accepted and I am sorry I didn't stop Akane sooner. If you don't mind I would like the company just in case something happens."

Ranma smiled at that and bowed slightly before turning to his pops "We will have a discussion on this engagement. Not now as it is rude to make such a lovely lady as Kasumi to wait." Ranma turned but missed the blush that appeared on Kasumi face as she turned and lead the way to the doctors.

Once the two left Genma turned to Soun and ignoring Nabiki began talking quickly to Soun. "Soun old buddy I need to get you brought up to speed on a lot of things. Something happened to my son when he trained with a gajin teacher. He offered to train Ranma to become a master in three months and even gave me some money. Sense he was a follow master I decided to let him train Ranma." Nabiki slipped closer to hear everything that Genma was saying, "When he came back he did seem better but his skills improved little but everything else about him was greatly improved. Only two things was a cause of worrier. One the boy was taught weapons and even I must admit he is a master possible grandmaster of several weapons. It's unbelievable. The other issue that has come up is that he is fully independent and wont listen to anything I have to say and honor matters little to him. He has no issue an ending a fight permanently where the other fighter won't rise again if Ranma deems the threat high enough to him or the people around him."

Soun eyes where wide as well as Nabiki as she figured she couldn't handle Ranma like she did everyone else. Could be very bad for her health. Leaning forward to hear the rest Nabiki swore to keep an eye on Ranma. Genma resumed speaking "He hasn't been pushed to that point but some Amazons almost paid the price for pushing him. If he makes any demands on the engagement agree to them or it ends today. Ranma has some abilities he has not shown and I fear to speak of them without his permission as the last warning was enough for me." Genma shudders as he recalled the torture he went threw when he talked about his other abilities.

The two then went to how to get Ranma marry one of the girls as Nabiki walked slipped up to her room to have a search done on Ranma to see what they could find out.

**Back with Ranma and Kasumi**

The three made there way to the clinic as Ranma had a pleasant talk with Kasumi about the city, school, the family, and finally about Kasumi herself. The last one took a bit to get her to open up but he was glad as his effort paid off as she told him about things she would only tell her family if they even bothered to ask but they never did.

Ranma quickly figured out that the Tendo's was not well off and if what he learned was correct Nabiki brought in all the money while their father sat around and did nothing. That would have to change no matter what. Akane he learned was not very good in the art though good enough to hold her own in a fight and was attacked daily by boys at her school for dates. It seemed someone with the name of Kuno started the whole thing as Akane had rejected him after he made some advances on her.

With a nod at the basic things about the family Ranma finally asked "What about you Kasumi? What do you want to do with your life? You seem like a very kind person and have a nice peaceful air as well. Have you ever consider being a doctor or nurse? You seemed very knowledgeable about what needed to be done to stop the blood from Akane nose."

Kasumi paused briefly as she readjusted Akane to keep her balanced before moving on as she considered the question. Kasumi had to admit he was polite and very mature for his age and seemed to truly care about what she wanted. Finally Kasumi started with a bit of wistfulness in her voice "Well I would like to become a doctor one day to be honest or at least a nurse. I have been borrowing these books from Dr. Tofu to help me studies in the medical field. However that has been put on hold until the family can take care of themselves. Sense mothers death things have been hard for us." Kasumi stopped there as a moment of sadness wash over her.

Ranma nods with sympathy before saying "I am sorry I made you recall bad memories. One should always remember the good times you had with that person instead of there death. Doesn't help a lot but its better then nothing. I lost someone myself that I loved more then life itself elven years ago. It hurts even now though the pain isn't as much as it was it still stays with me till the day I die. We should talk about healing as I have learned a far amount in my journey. Ah is this the place?" Ranma glanced up to see there in front of a clinic that proclaimed Dr Tofu Ono Local Chiropractor

Kasumi nodded and then said "Can you take Akane from here? I should return to start on dinner."

Ranma nodded and then handed over a wade of bills and says, "Pops and I eat a lot because of our training. That should be enough to buy extra food and then we will see about paying our way."

Kasumi was about to refused then heard what Ranma said. If they ate a lot then what they had wouldn't be enough and would be rude not to provide enough food for there guests yet they didn't have the money and Ranma did not seem to mind paying for there food. With a slight nod and a bright smile Kasumi accepted the money before handing Akane over "I will go to the market and pick up some more food for dinner. Thank you Ranma."

Ranma smiled and waved a hand as he dragged Akane to the clinic "No problem Kasumi. See you when we get back." With that Ranma entered the clinic and Kasumi went to the market before going home.

Authors Note

For those who wonder yes I do not like the Akane match up and as such she has no chance of being engage with Ranma. Match ups are in the air at the moment. It could be Nabiki, Kasumi, or even both. Chapters will be fairly steady as I was recently laid off from work so I have the time to sit down and write.

Dobe-Teme thanks for the catch on the wrong Author mistake. No Akane will not be a reincarnation of the person loved. I share the same feelings as you do when it comes to Akane.

Anyways those who sent reviews in I thank you and your offers and will contact you back.

sadfru to your post though Ranma is very powerful in the field of magic and weapons as the side story I will write before to long will show he came back to his world to learn and expand his unarmed combat though he will use magic when he feels his skills will not be enough. Yes there are some other surprises that will come out but that's for later. For now I will focus on getting Ranma paired up with someone other then Akane. If you want to suggest a character go ahead as I will keep track and see what the readers would like to see. However this chapter was mainly introducing Ranma to the Tendo and his reaction to Akane temper. Another chapter will be out soon, as I did not want to make this super long. My plan is to try and keep the chapters about 3500 words or so.


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma came inside from his morning work out while his father dragged his panda rear in from the backyard. Ranma slipped into the furo and after a quick wash off and soak in the steaming hot furo Ranma climbed out and walked out after dressing in his normal clothing. Once at the table Ranma had to stop himself from laughing as he looked at Akane. Her nose had swollen up from it being broken and her left eye had a real nice shiner. It seems when she tried to block the table her fist was knocked back into her eye given herself a black eye.

Shaking his head Ranma remember the discussion he had with Tofu while he was setting her nose. It was interesting to see Akane turn red either in anger or embarrassment as Ranma retold the event as it occurred to the Tofu. After that it was the return trip though he did not help nor did Akane want it to begin with. So they walked home had a wonderful meal made by Kasumi before tuning in for the night. Now he sat silently as he ate a very good breakfast waiting for the fathers to continue to press the issue of the engagement. Sense he had sometime to consider the engagement and had a chance to observer the sisters some what Ranma knew Akane was out and would likely kill her himself if she attacked from behind like a coward.

Nabiki had possibility considering what he had learned from what Kasumi had told him about her and what she hadn't told him about her. She may not be as greedy as he thought she was as he learned she provided the money to keep them in home and feed as well as any up keep the home needed. Then there is Kasumi the eldest daughter of Soun. Most people that looked at her would say she was not in touch with reality as she always had a smile no matter the situation and had that slightly vacant look to her eyes. That would be true for most people who just looked at her and took her at face value. Ranma knew better from there talk and knew she was a very intelligent lady with a passion and desire to be a healer that would take her far if given a chance. She had already sacrificed much for her family and the only one he suspected that knew this truly was Nabiki who sacrificed just as much as Kasumi.

All in all he would consider both of the eldest daughters but not Akane and any suggestion to marrying the youngest would meet his back as he walked out. Also he would make demands that had to be meet if he was to take up the engagement which Ranma was sure both fathers would be unhappy about. Ranma looked up from his plate when the room fail silent and Ranma blinked as he realized some one had asked him a question. With a sheepish smile Ranma said "I am sorry but I missed the question as I was thinking on something. What was the question again?"

Genma frowned a little but repeated the question "I just said boy that you will be attending school today and I also asked which of the girls you plan to pick?"

Ranma smirked as he saw Akane get mad before stopping as the anger made her nose hurt more as the blood rush to her face. With a smile at the eldest daughters Ranma replied as he pushed his plate away "Well as to you first statement I have no objection to going to school. As to your second I have not truly decided and before either of you jump on to my case I will make several things clear right now." He snapped at both fathers at the end as his voice grew hard and cold while his eyes pinned both fathers in there place.

"I will pick one when I am ready and I have gotten to know the two eldest of the daughters better as Akane is not an option unless you want to bury her with in a months time?" Seeing both men shake there head as both were to afraid to say anything Ranma continued on "Now that is clear to even give this engagement a chance you both will have to find either a job or reopen the dojo and start teaching once again. Mr. Tendo if you decide to teach I will give you a week to retrain yourself enough to begin teaching once again. If not then you need to find some other work. Pops you have no choice. Find a job by the end of the day or plan to teach at the dojo and yes I will get you students if you take the teaching route. Whatever you two make will go to Nabiki until such a time I can trust you with the finances of the home and Nabiki will give you enough money for your own enjoyment. While I am here there will be no alcoholic beverage in the home unless its for the purpose of cooking and Kasumi will decide that. Lastly you two will not interfere with either Kasumi, Nabiki, or myself concerning the engagement. If the terms is not acceptable to you then I will leave and the matter will be at an end. What's your answer?"

Both Nabiki and Kasumi listened in on the conversation and both smiled at the request that Ranma made to make the engagement possible and even made it clear he had not picked one of them yet. So they both had a chance to learn more about him and if they like what they found could express there interests in the young man.

Nabiki quickly put in "I agree daddy. His demands is well with in reason as your asking him to marry at a young age to someone he will be with for the rest of his life. Anyway you wouldn't want us to marry to someone we wouldn't be happy with now would you daddy?" The slight narrowing of her eyes and glare from Nabiki had Soun shaking his head in a no motion so fast his hair whipped back and forth.

Kasumi decided to add in something as well "It would be nice to get to know Ranma so a sound decision could be made concerning who will marry him. Would give us a chance to have simple dates and the like and if you was working we could afford to have meals brought in so I could have a date or two..." Here she trailed off giving her father a stern look as she wanted a chance to have a few dates herself.

Soun simple collapsed as his vision of a quick wedding to one of his daughters came to a brutal death before he sighed as he straightened up and said "Alright Ranma. Your demands is reasonable and I will see about reopening the dojo in a week time." he sighed as his vacation of ten years came to an end and he muttered a curse to himself but turned to Genma waiting for his response.

Genma wanted to object but after the extremely painful lessons from his son he knew better and nodded with a great deal of reluctance before muttering "For the family honor and to uniting the school I will have a job by the end of the day son." His vision of an early retirement slowly floating away though not gone as he knew if his son married one of the girls he could retire anyway.

Ranma slowly nodded and ignoring Akane asked "What school will I be going to?"

Nabiki spoke up before anyone else "Your going to be going to Furinkan with Akane and me. Come on Ranma and I can show you the way." Nabiki quickly came to her feet with her book bag before grabbing her lunch from Kasumi and heading for the door.

Ranma finished his meal before rising with his things and with a polite thank you to Kasumi which he slipped her another wad of bills before whispering "So you can purchase some things for yourself and should be enough for more food." Taking his lunch Ranma walked out the house and joined Nabiki on the way to school.

On the way Ranma being new to the area asked "So Nabiki what can I expect at the school? Never attended many myself but I am sure I wont have much problem." As Ranma spoke he was going over the spells he memorized just in case of some demon attacking or something though from what he could tell the world had very few of those types and more insane humans that was power hungry.

Nabiki had to refrain from holding her hand out and saying "1000 yen" but refrained from doing so and considered what to tell him. Finally deciding the best way to get his interest in her was being honest as she said "Well Furinkan is different then most schools. A lot of fighting and the teachers have no say as the one that starts the fight is from the Kuno clan a very rich and powerful clan in Japan and from what I know is that Kuno is the principle so his son can do whatever he wants. He started a morning challenge that goes like this. To date the fierce tigress Akane Tendo you must defeat her in combat so say I.. Well you get the picture. Anyway Akane has to fight her way into school every day past the boys that took up the challenge and then she has to fight Kuno. Watch out for Kuno he has pretty good kendoist and is a real pain in the neck if you get his attention as he will attack you all the time. Other then that it's a fairly normal school for the most part."

Ranma nodded slowly at this as he was glad he brought his practice blades with him. Hmm long sword would work the best if he had to fight Kuno. Ranma slowly said "So is there anything else I should know about and should I put an end to these morning fights? It cant be helping your sister temper and her anger is very bad. Not as bad a berserker but fairly close."

Nabiki stopped and considered if she should tell him about her business. Then again how can she hide it from him as it was common and she couldn't make everyone be quite about her activities so with a little unease said "Well I run the betting pools, information, and blackmail at the school. The money I make goes to the dojo so we have a home and food on the table. As for the fights if you could end them I would be very grateful. I have tried to stop them but Kuno just gets it back up the next day. Mind I make a lot of money on the beating pools on the morning fight but with daddy going to be teaching and your pop bringing in money I can give up most of my activities here at the school."

Ranma nodded and with that Ranma gathered just basic information on this Kuno kid as they closed the distance to the school. Having decided on how he would handle this once he was there the two fail into a comfortable silence for the remaining distance. Ranma stopped simple saying "Go on ahead. I will be in just a moment to put an end to this." Ranma couldn't help but smirk as he considered his options. When Nabiki was in the school yard for several minutes Ranma walked into the yard and saw where the boys gathered for the morning fight.

With a grin Ranma walked to the middle of the path less then 30 feet from the group before calling out "My name is Ranma Saotome of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. I am here to challenge the leader of this dishonorable and cowardly challenge against Akane Tendo a fellow student of the Anything Goes School. Who will answer my challenge unless the leader of this group is a filthy coward!"

The school was silent except for the outrage cry coming from the back of the group as a young man pushed his way to the front with a bokken in his hand and Ranma smirked as the red face as he strolled towards Ranma declaring in a loud voice "I Tatewaki Kuno the rising star of the high school fencing world but my peers call me the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High hears your challenge peasant!"

Ranma smirked at the baka before him before he turned serious as he addressed the boy before him "I issue a challenge to you then. The challenge is you can pick the weapon and we fight until one of us can no longer fight. When you lose the morning attacks will end and anyone interested in Akane can ask like a normal boy asks a girl for a date. If some how you win I will not interfere in the morning fights. Do you accept my challenge or do you yield?"

Kuno glares at Ranma as he knew if he refused he would lose face and the fights would come to an end. He knew he could beat this mere peasant without to much trouble so with a haughty smirk Kuno replied "I accept your challenge peasant for a samurai of my stature this fight will be easy. We will use practice swords for this battle."

Ranma smirked as he figured he would want to use a weapon but sadly for Kuno he was no match to the years of combat training he received before coming back. With a flick of his wrist his practice long sword appeared in his hands taking a relaxed position in front of Kuno and simple smiled. Kuno took his normal kendo stance and wait for Ranma to copy but when he did not he said "Why are you not taking the starting position of a kendo peasant?"

Ranma smirked as he simple said "I said you may pick the weapon. I never said you get to pick the style of fighting. Now defend yourself little boy."

With that Ranma charged in bring his sword from the ground up into a slash across the chest of Kuno but was stopped as Kuno brought his bokken down stopping the attack. With the opening move launched by Ranma the sword fight began. The two walked back and forth blades meeting before disengaging and coming back in for new combo's. Slowly time slipped by and Ranma grew rather bored as Kuno only seemed to have a limited style of combat. Taking a guess Kuno only practiced kendo and never learned any other style to help him truly improve.

With a sigh at the time as he had five minutes to finished the fight against Kuno Ranma pressed his attack with the simple plan to over power Kuno. Slashing at Kuno coming from the right forcing Kuno to block Ranma applied some strength into pushing Kuno back. Kuno matched the pressure he was applying to the struggle. Suddenly Ranma dropped his blade straight down making Kuno stumble forward a step or two but that was all it took as Ranma brought the pummel of his sword straight into Kuno chin stunning him for a second or two more.

Taking advantage of Kuno stunned state Ranma pressed his attack before the flat of his blade smacked into Kuno wrist knocking the blade from his hand before bringing the blade around to smash into Kuno temple making his eyes roll up as he passed out. Ranma snorted in disgust as Kuno collapsed to the ground in a boneless heap. Calling out loud in a loud voice Ranma said "The morning fights come to an end as of today. Any one who tries to keep it going I will deal with you personally." Turning Ranma put the sword back into stuff space before heading inside.

Less then 30 seconds later Akane came running chanting "I hate boys!' only to see the boys leaving and Kuno on the ground. Akane simple starred as her boys didn't attack like every morning and why was Kuno on the ground. As she stood there she started to hear girls giggle and saying "Look at Akane. She has a black eye and her nose is swollen to twice its normal size."

Before she knew what was happening speculations on what happened and who beast her up started to fly. A brief shower brought Akane back the present as she realized she was going to be late to class.

Ranma glanced at the placement test he had asked for to see what grade he should be in. He had no desire to be in the same class as Akane so he figured he could simple try and place for a higher grade. After two hours Ranma turned in his test for his placement and though he placed a little low in history and science he was bumped up one grade long enough he caught up with the rest of the class with in a months period otherwise he would be sent back a year.

Ranma simple shrugged and figured he would be caught up with in a week or so. With that Ranma took his note so he wouldn't be in trouble for not being in class and his new school schedule Ranma made his way to his home room class while thinking over the impression he had of the school so. It would be interesting to see what will occur in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

Been close to a week sense the end of the morning battles had been ended by Ranma and Akane did not take it well. Smartly she only verbally attacked him instead of physical so Ranma just ignored her as she rant. Though this did not per say bothered Ranma he did get tired of listening to her moan and groan about how she was a martial artists, though Ranma just laughed every time she said that, and how she could handle her own battles though all it took was Ranma pointing out she couldn't end the morning fights even though she tried.

Other then that Ranma avoided the little spoiled brat and instead focused on the two elder sisters. He quickly learned both had a lot of surprises that he rather enjoyed finding out about. For starters Kasumi already had a very sold base in medical field from Tofu's collection of medical books. She had no real on hands experience but he can easily change that. She was very smart and quickly picked up anything she was shown in the medical field as well as cooking. Her slightly vacant look was a cover to help her deal with her life as a maid to the Tendo family.

After several talks he learned she was very good at martial arts while she practiced and favored the staff for her weapon when she was trained to use one. She had only stopped when she had to take over the house cleaning and cooking. To this Ranma had made clear that she would have to start training once more with him in the morning and would help around the house to get things cleaned up.

That had made both fathers less then happy when Ranma told them that between classes or if they had a short day they would have to help clean the dojo and around the house to give Kasumi more time for herself.

This also included Akane who was told she would have to clean her own room, do her own laundry, in general clean up after herself. That was another verbal fight that she lost as she complained to her dad acting all nice and sweat towards him to get her way. He shot that down as he simple said that if they agreed with her then that would be interfering with the engagement and his time with both sisters would void the engagement.

In short Soun agreed with Ranma and held his ground even when Akane blew up. Soun earned some respect from him that day but had along way to go. Still the dojo was doing good and getting students was easy as many still recalled Soun as a teacher and one of the best. When Akane went to one of the classes and demanded more attention and was a general pain Soun and Genma was forced to tell her to leave and only come in when classes was over. That had another temper tantrum that she unwisely tried to take out on Ranma. The fight had been short and very brutal as he held nothing back and left her in severe pain from the hits he landed.

Then there was Nabiki to consider as well as he had a chance to talk to her. That turned out to be a very good thing as they simply sat down and Ranma asked questions which Nabiki wisely held back her desire to charge for answers. He learned that though Nabiki was greedy she was not like a dragon where they kept everything of value in a cave. Nabiki had very little that was truly new as all the money went to up keeping the house, paying the bills, food and getting Akane bricks.

Ranma had asked to stop getting bricks for Akane as she needed to find a better way to resolve her anger issue if she was ever to mature and start progressing in the art. He hadn't pushed the issue as they had talked about other things.

Nabiki turned out to be very intelligent as she was one of the smartest in the school. She was down to earth and though she did blackmail she never did it to the point where it could hurt people. It was more just embarrassing situations people get into that they would wish to forget or at least keep there friends from finding out so they wouldn't laugh at them.

All in all her activities, though questionable at times and made people upset in the end, went to the family. Hopefully with the dojo reopen she will drop these activities. Like Kasumi she had trained and did yoga and tennis to keep her body in shape and favored daggers and throwing weapons as her main weapon with short sword as her secondary weapon. Like Kasumi he informed her that they would start to train her again as this would give them a chance to get to know each other as well as make it easier for him to observe her to see if she can truly change.

Genma started the classes right away while Soun trained all day long to get back into shape and get a feel for what he needed to work on before he started classes. Genma knew his limits and Ranma made sure if he broke them he would be punished painfully if he did anything stupid. The money was sent to Nabiki to put in for the household account while Ranma gave her a check for there rent and food for the first 3 months and from there the dojo should take care of things.

Ranma looked about the general area as he watched Nabiki crawl back into the home after a private sparring session slash training class with him. She was in a good shape and he would get her into even better shape. Amazingly both sisters managed to get far in there training before stopping when there mother died and all it took was for Ranma to show the basics and work with them to help them remember there training.

With his evening now free Ranma decided to go for a walk as he wanted to find a place where he could work his magic and do some research on the shape changing curse he had. Ranma was sure he would be able to fix it with some time to study the magic, not that he cared about it. As Ranma made his way through town he stopped and walked into a larger then normal park.

Walking through the various paths Ranma finally stopped as he found a small groove of trees that appeared left alone as Ranma couldn't see any litter or the like to show anyone had been in it at all. With a smirk Ranma started by marking the area for incase he ever needed to transport out and needed a safe location to go to.

Once that was done Ranma quickly set up runes around the groove from simple alarm spells to traps that could knock most people out for several hours to truly deadly traps that can only be activated by him. Those Ranma only planned to use if he was in a battle and losing. After that Ranma placed several compulsion spells to keep people away so they wouldn't trigger the traps by accident.

With all that done Ranma grinned as he started laying various magical runes to keep the area secured from anyone trying to teleport in, use magic, or magical items while in the groove. From there Ranma started to lay the finally spells that would make every spell he used that day permanent.

Ranma turned and left the groove knowing he had a safe place to go to and even some place to take the Tendo girls to on a date or if they agree to learn magic in a safe and secure area. Moving threw the wooded area Ranma rejoined the paths and left the park heading for the Tendo Dojo.

On his way Ranma stopped in front of a jewelry store and seeing two necklaces sitting on display Ranma smiled, as one was a very detailed looking dragon holding a small diamond while the other was a unicorn. The base of the horn on the unicorn appeared to have a ruby followed an emerald and then finally a diamond on the tip.

Without a second thought Ranma walked in and purchased both necklace and had them gift wrapped with a bow on each box. With his purchase Ranma made it the rest of the way to the dojo and to the wonderful smells of Kasumi dinner.

Moving to the table and taking a seat just before Kasumi came out to announce to the whole house that dinner was ready. With in moments everyone was at the table and the food was served. As everyone was eating Ranma smiled as he pulled out the two boxes.

Facing both Kasumi and Nabiki Ranma held out boxes to the two ladies. Kasumi had a gold bow on her box while Nabiki box had a green bow on it. After they took there boxes with a happy expression Ranma said, "While I was out I saw these two on display and thought they would look great on you. Do enjoy them Kasumi, Nabiki."

Both opened their boxes and Ranma watched as their eyes widen in surprise as they saw what he had bought for them.

Nabiki recovered first and breathed out "Thank you Ranma it's beautiful." She quickly took it out of the box and put it on before shyly smiling at Ranma.

Kasumi eyes were as wide as they could go as she looked at the necklace Ranma had bought for her as tears of joy and happiness formed in her eyes as this is the first time someone has every bought anything just for her. With trembling hands Kasumi took hers out and put it in and then gave Ranma a the brightest and happiest smile as she said "Oh thank you Ranma. It's just perfect. Thank you so much."

Ranma smiled at both girls, ignoring Akane, as she seemed to think she was to be getting a gift as well. Not in this lifetime Ranma thought to himself. With a happy smile Ranma replied "Your both welcome. You both seemed to deserve something special just for you and when I saw them I couldn't help but think they were perfect for you two."

What he didn't mention was he put several spells on them both. Both had a shield spell, location spell so he could find them and teleport to them, for Kasumi she had a mass hold spell to make any threat to her to freeze so she could get away and for Nabiki the same thing with an additional spell to summon a celestial lion to protect her as she would likely have dangerous people after her. The final spell was to make it virtually impossible to break or damage the necklace. The spells would activate based on the threat levels to the person.

After the meal Ranma flowed to a standing position before thanking Kasumi for dinner and moved outside to start his practice session while considering what to do about his teaching. Now that Kasumi had more time to do things for herself, since the fathers and Akane were cleaning up after them selves, she practiced more and slowly began opening up with him and others.

They had several talks about various medicines and treatments that he had done for his own friends and people they saved when villages was attacked by evil humanoids. Showing her how they relate with modern day medicine and how both methods can work based on what you had on hand. They also talked about what she wanted to do with the rest of her life and how the engagement, if it went to her, would effect that.

Since he already became what he wanted before coming back Ranma vowed that both sisters would get a chance at there dreams and started to make plans about that as he considered what would have to happen. Though Nabiki was already on the right path as she started to reduce her activities at school, as there was a source of income now and Ranma smiled as he figured she didn't want to ruin her chance at him.

Ranma decided after being with the Tendo's for 2 months he summoned both Kasumi and Nabiki to the dojo where he had an announcement to make to them and put both fathers to sleep with a simple spell so the idiots would not interfere with that he had planned for the night.

Ranma relaxed in the middle of the dojo and after a few minutes of waiting both Kasumi and Nabiki came in looking nervous at him. Ranma smiled to try and put them at ease as he waves towards two mats he put out for them to sit on. Once both were seated Ranma gave a nod before taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly.

Ranma then smiled as he started talking "I have called you both here to discuss several things tonight that will have a large impact to your life one way or another." Waiting for them to nod Ranma continued "The reason I called you here tonight is several things. The most important is the engagement. After two months I can safely say that I find both of you attractive in both your physical appearance and even more so in your sharp intelligence that you both have developed and share. Nabiki your dry sense of humor is rather refreshing as well as you gentleness that you show Kasumi." Both blushed at the praise and the complement that he gave them.

Ranma smiled before continuing, "That's why I am having a hard time to pick between the two of you. Each of you have something that draws me to you and though it is still to soon to decide if I love you I want you both to know where I stand on this issue. Now as to the other reason I asked you here I have some stuff I want to reveal to you. The main one is I am older then I appear to you. When I was young I was put threw a terrible martial arts technique that made me insane for a short while. The technique is called the Neko-Ken." With that Ranma explained how it was taught and how Eleminster made an agreement with his father to train him. What he didn't know was that Eleminster came from another world and would take Ranma there. From there Ranma gave a very brief description of his time there though he worked hard threw the period of Jastra.

When Ranma finished both sisters was so stunned at what he had told them. A world likes there's with no technology at all. Where one had to fight to survive day to day like the days of the samurai in ancient times and both noticed and figure that Ranma loved and was married to this Jastra person and was heart broken when she died in his arms and probably one of the main reasons he came back was to have a chance to heal.

Both ladies moved and pulled Ranma into a three way hug as he once more mourned his lose though it was easier as if he was finally coming to terms with his lost. After several moments Ranma freed himself as he smiled weakly at them before saying in the silence "Thank you. It's easier now that I have people around me that care. The third reason why I asked you two to be here is that I want to offer you both the chance to learn magic. Yes real magic not what you see on tv, but the real thing though there is some things you will have to agree to before I will teach you. One is that you will not use your magic to harm innocents or use it to improve your life by doing questionable things with your magic. This world is not use to things they can't understand and react badly when confronted with it. I wish to avoid that at all possible. The other thing that you have to agree to is that you will use your magic only in self-defense and to help innocent people and never use it for any evil purpose."

Ranma noticed there wide eyes as he continued "I know this is hard to believe but you both have a rather large ability to use magic and would go far in its uses, though I will admit it will take time and you will have to devote time to both your training as martial artists and your magic studies."

Ranma fell silent as both slowly came to terms with what he had told them in the last few minutes. Nabiki was the quickest as she suddenly said, "That's why you wanted us to start training again isn't it? To get our bodies in better shape and become used to it as a way to defend ourselves if were attacked and we cant use our magic right?"

Ranma smiled and nodded as he replied, "That is correct Nabiki. In this world you can't really find friends like I had in the other world to help defend you if your attacked. That's why I asked you to start training, as it was a simple way to see if you could be trustworthy enough to learn magic. As I said real magic is uncommon and can scare people. Use it as little as possible for your own protection as it could lead to any one of us and bad things could happen."

Kasumi finally seem to come around and said, "Does your magic also include healing?" She seemed hesitant which was understandable considering what he just told and offered to both sisters.

Ranma slowly nodded before saying, "The original magic I was taught never had healing magic in it but over the years I have developed several healing spells to give a mage like myself that option. However in the world I was at the spells of healing is pointless as a cleric will always be better at healing then a mage due to the divine energy a cleric can gain from his or her god."

After that the three went quite before a few other questions came about that Ranma answered and explained why he answered the way he did. After an hour the two sisters left to think about what he had told them and while they did that Ranma frowned as he felt someone watching them but not someone that lived at neither the Tendo Dojo nor anyone he has every meet in his travels.

Glancing about Ranma stood and made his way inside as he felt the presence disappear and made plans to set up some spells to find the watcher no matter what it took. With that thought Ranma went to his room for the night and went to sleep as plans and counter plans flashed threw his mind.

AN- Sorry for the delay in this chapter as I had some issue to resolve with helping a family member out. For your information if your curious yes Ranma is an archmage and a chosen of Mystra. Also been considering what to bring in for enemies for Ranma and his apprentices as well as continuing his development in his martial arts skill. For the last few chapters the details have been left vague for a reason as I find writing a day to day account would be way to boring and starting next chapter there will be more interaction between Ranma, Kasumi, and Nabiki.


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning after Ranma told the two girls about his travels and magic, Ranma was surprised to find both Kasumi and Nabiki waiting for him for morning practice. With a nod, the three of them began the morning sparring session. Throughout the practice, Ranma considered what the odd feeling he had of someone watching him. Wouldn't matter too much as he focused on helping both Tendos on their forms.

Once practice was over, the three entered the kitchen to help Kasumi start breakfast so it would be done on time. As Ranma stirred the soup he said, "Now that you know that I am far older than I appear, do you still want to be engage to me?"

Both girls stopped and Kasumi spoke up first, "To be honest Ranma I prefer someone older then me if I was to marry at all and you fall under that easily. Your appearance doesn't change that at all but the person that's inside. In time we will see if love will form between us."

Nabiki sipped her coffee as she considered what he said before replying, "I think time will tell. I would love to have a friend and in time maybe more and even if we won't marry, hey a romp in the bed wouldn't be a bad thing." Nabiki grin as Kasumi exclaimed an "oh my" while blushing red and Ranma blushed slightly. He then smiled at Nabiki bluntness.

Kasumi replied, "That would be improper Nabiki." That didn't stop Kasumi from considering it while blushing still more.

Ranma just grinned and when the breakfast was done helped set up the table and sitting down. Once everyone was ready to start, Kasumi served breakfast. Ranma glanced about once and said "Kasumi if I gave you a list of items could you buy them today when you go shopping? If not, I can do it after school and delay training until I get back."

Kasumi glanced up and smiled before replying, "Sure Ranma. I will look for the items you want though I hope they can be found here." She assumed it was items for spells or something as there was nothing he truly needed to buy for the time being.

Ranma nodded at that before smiling "Well I have seen these items so I am sure you will be able to find them on your trip today." Ranma handed over a roll of yen as he continued, "This is to pay for the items on the list anything left over go ahead and buy something for yourself."

Kasumi smiled as she took the list and the money before making it disappears as everyone finished their breakfast and headed off to do what he or she needed to do. Ranma and Nabiki went to school while Akane, muttering about perverted boys, came along as well. Upon reaching school, Ranma stopped as he felt the same feeling as if someone was watching him once more. Turning he sighed, as Kuno started spouting poetry once more and going on about how the heavens had granted him the power to defeat him.

Ranma sighed before lashing out with a kick to the chin and the delusional kendoist sailing into the school wall, knocking him out for a while. Ranma went inside while Nabiki sighed and dragged him to the nurse's office. The rest of the school day went semi-normal until the feeling he was being watched grew and with some irritation, Ranma murmured a quick spell to disrupt or destroy the item being used to spy on him.

With a grin, Ranma felt the feeling disappear abruptly and with a happier feeling finished the school day with Nabiki. As the final bell rang for the day, Ranma and Nabiki walked home leaving Akane to some after school activities.

Ranma smiled as he said, "Are you ready for the evening work out and maybe if time is on our side start some magic lessons for you two? Oh, it must be when you both can be there. No private lessons and no separate lessons on this. It's easier to train you both at the same time."

Nabiki nodded at that and considered what she could do to help Kasumi, as she would need to be free to help. Nabiki finally said, "Well we will have to see what we can do to help get the house cleaned up so Kasumi will be free for lessons on both martial arts and magic." She brought her voice down when she started talking about the magic part.

Ranma nodded with a smile at the precaution she was taking about talking about magic. As they came closer to the dojo Ranma gave a brief warning, "Someone is watching me using some type of scrying. I think I dealt with said person but I can't be sure so you should keep an eye on anyone that might be watching the three of us."

Nabiki eyes widened at that before nodding then changed the subject, "I checked and you managed to almost catch up in all your classes now. Just need to train you in the use of computers more and you will be completely caught up in your school work."

Ranma nodded at that. Working computers was harder than he thought though he was sure once he had some lessons with Nabiki and Kasumi he shouldn't have any troubles catching up in that class. Everything else, as Nabiki said, was all caught up. Ranma replied with a grin, "Thanks Nabiki. With your help I am sure it won't be long before I catch up in that class. So how is your little business going?"

Nabiki frowned slightly as she was finding it hard to let go but she was slowly doing so. The girls that worked for her were showing their displeasure at the changes she was doing and she felt they would leave to start their own little business. Well they won't have much luck considering she had all the blackmail material, what was owed, and the like so without her they would have to start over from the scratch and would likely find it very hard to do.

Nabiki looked up and smiled, "It's slowing down as I am collecting the last of the debts that's owed me and almost everything has been shut down. The girls that work for me will likely try and start there own little business but I doubt it will work as the students know who to avoid and most have learned to careful with their money."

Ranma nodded as he opened the gates to let Nabiki through first. Following her inside the house, Ranma had to admit as she changed to in house slippers she had a very nice body and rear. Shaking his head at those thoughts, Ranma switched in slippers before following Nabiki to the dining area to see Kasumi at the table drinking some tea with snacks out. She was already in her training gi.

Ranma smiled as he sat and had a snack and accepted the tea before saying, "I told Nabiki already so I will tell you as well. The magic lessons will be done with you both so if either of you aren't available, we won't have the lessons. Also since I came here, I have had this feeling as if someone was watching me and while I think I handled the problem please keep an eye out for anyone that seems to have a high interest in any of the three of us."

Kasumi nodded at that, though there was a frown for a moment before she smiled and put on the table a sack saying, "You were right Ranma-kun I was able to find all the items on the list at the market area though some took some looking. Other than that, everything is ready for dinner and the house is cleaned up already. So we can practice 'til dinner then maybe you can teach us magic?" The last part was hesitant as she was unsure if he was going to start so soon.

Ranma smiled at Kasumi as he said, "Sure Kasumi. I had planned to start teaching the both of you magic tonight anyways. So why don't we start with our practice session and then have dinner and spend the rest of the night learning some magic."

Kasumi beamed out with a her best smile as she finished her tea and snack and Nabiki went upstairs to change into her training gi. As they waited, Ranma watched Kasumi for a moment and had to admit she was very beautiful with breath taking curves that her housedress hide. Also had a nice rear like Nabiki.

With a sigh, Ranma had to focus and ignore his feelings for the time being as it was time to take the role of teacher. Once Nabiki came back down, the three of them went outside to start their practice. A couple of hours later, they stopped and both Tendo girls went to soak in the furo for a little bit before dinner. While they were doing that, Ranma went to the attic and with a thoughtful look cast a simple spell to clean the attic of dust and dirt leaving everything clean. Once that was done, Ranma organized the attic and once everything was stacked out of the way started setting up what would be needed for magic lessons covering all the cantrips and low level spells.

Ranma turned at Kasumi calling out the furo was free for him to use Ranma went to the furo to get a fast bath in. As he was undressing the door opened up as Akane walked in with just a towel on. Akane froze and Ranma snapped out "Get out Akane. I know the sign is on the handle I can see it from here." The Ranma grinned as he said, "Get out you pervert. What hoping for a free peak at my guy form or hoping for a peak at my girl form?"

Akane turned red in rage and started to move forward to attack when she recalled she was in a towel true it covered her completely but that was enough as she lost her temper once again yelling "You pervert!" Summoning her mallet she took a swing forgetting what happened last time she attacked like this.

Ranma grinned as she swung at him as he side stepped her attack and lashed out with a punch to her gut connecting as she went flying out the door to smash into the wall crumpling to the floor holding her stomach in pain with tears in her eyes. Ranma just snorted at her before saying "Remember I will hurt you if you attack me little brat." With that finally parting shot closed the doors to the furo.

Ten minutes later Ranma left the furo and dried off and dressed in clean cloths before going to the dinning area to see Akane talking well more like yelling at her father.

Akane yelled out with a red face, "Daddy how can you allow Ranma to hit me! He saw me in only a towel daddy!"

Ranma sighed as eyes turned to him as he said, "Yes you was in a towel but the problem was you walked in on me ignoring the sign on the door staying someone was in there already. Then you attacked me when you realized you made a mistake instead of apologizing and leaving. Not my fault you ignored my warnings about attacking me."

Akane glared at Ranma before Soun said, "Akane dear if you walked in on Ranma and you attacked him then he is not at fault. No I won't have him apologize to you for something that was not his fault."

Akane starred at her father before her face turned red either in embarrassment though more then likely in rage before stopping up to her room ignoring the dinner call from Kasumi. Kasumi blinked and said "Is Akane going to join us for dinner?"

Ranma spoke up here and explained what had happened and her reaction when her father refused to make him apologize for her actions. Kasumi nodded slowly and murmured "I will put some on a plate so she can heat it up later when she gets hungry. Maybe I should talk to her."

Nabiki spoke at this point, "No sis, leave Akane alone. She needs to understand she won't be able to get away with her actions anymore and needs to accept responsibility for her own actions. She needs to grow up sis and better now then later."

Kasumi nodded but planned to talk to her later anyways as she passed out the meal to everyone and started eating herself. The meal was peaceful and Ranma chuckled as he watched both Nabiki and Kasumi start when they finished their meal and was still hungry and had seconds. With the training they will be doing they will likely eat more and more at each meal and figured he would need to hand over more money to purchase more food.

Once everyone was done and the dishes done up the three went to the attic and with a wave to the large pillows had the girls take a seat. From there he pulled out two empty spell books, and gave one to each of them. Then the lesson began, as Ranma said, "Now, like martial arts, we will start with the basics and work our way up. I will start you two off at cantrips spells that are the weakest spells but if you're smart enough, they're very useful. I will also go over theories, potion making, and examples of what the spells you are learning can do in combat and non combat situations."

Nabiki and Kasumi slowly nodded at this as Ranma started with the theories on magic, starting from the beginning on how magic came to be and theories on how magic truly works. Though Ranma did explain his thoughts on this, which was closer to the truth as he had talked to Mystra the Greater Goddess of Magic. From there Ranma started on simple potions and what they would do when completed and the potions he informed them they can work on their own as long as they did in the attic once he had the wards and proper protection up in case of any accidents.

After that, he taught them the use of the cantrips going over all the ones they would learn and giving examples how each could be used. After several hours, Ranma called a halt looking over the progressed and smiled. He was sure that they would be quick studies and they were. Already they had two cantrips learned and ready to be used.

Ranma smiled as he sat down, "That was great, Kasumi, Nabiki. I knew you both had high potential in learning magic and you both proved me right. I have seen students of months struggle to learn the basics and in one long session you both managed to do it."

Kasumi blushed at the praise and couldn't help but feel happiness at being complemented by him and a great deal of pride at being able to get so much done in a single training session. Kasumi replied with a smile, "Thank you Ranma. It helps that we have a wonderful teacher who can explain this clearly to us and help us along."

Nabiki smiled as well, feeling good with herself at learning magic. True it was weak magic but magic non-the less and could see great potential in its use for her. Smiling at Ranma, Nabiki said with a great deal of joy, "I have to agree with Kasumi. We only managed this because we have a first-rate teacher and great teaching ability. You make it fun and easy to learn from you and I can't wait to learn more from you in all fields." Nabiki grinned while blushing at the last comment.

Ranma and Kasumi didn't miss what Nabiki was implying and Kasumi blushed while muttering an "oh my" to her self. Ranma blushed slightly and then grinned at Nabiki and said, "I look forward to teaching you both everything I can that your willing to learn." Ranma blushed slightly more as Nabiki mouth dropped open before turning red as she blushed furiously while Kasumi started to resemble a tomato.

Ranma smoothly came to his fee and bowing to them both "The session is over and it's time for bed if we're to go to school. Good night Kasumi, good night Nabiki." Ranma turned and left the room as both girls slowly overcame their embarrassment from Nabiki's statement and Ranma's counter statement.

Kasumi looked at Nabiki, still slightly red in the face as she said, "Ranma is very interesting isn't he Nabiki? Very handsome as well and very mature which is nice. What do you think of him?"

Nabiki finally got her flushing under control and as the redness slowly faded away replied, "He is interesting and very intelligent as well. He knows what he wants and goes after it. Heck the word I would use to describe him is sexy sis not handsome. Ranma has a body men all over would die for and girls want on their man. Also he seems to care about everyone that he meets unless they do something that leaves a bad impression like Akane."

Kasumi smiled at that and frowned at the Akane remark though it was true. Still Kasumi added in, "Yes I suppose he is sexy and its hard not to notice that is a very kind person with a pure heart. I think he would go out of his way to help people when he can and deal harshly to those that threaten him or try to control him." Kasumi had no idea as a certain Amazon was tracking Ranma down by order of the village council.

After several moments of silence as they both thought about Ranma, Nabiki suddenly yawned and smiled sheepishly at Kasumi, "I think Ranma had the right idea sis. Bed sounds really good right now. I will see you in the morning."

Kasumi smiled back as she fought back her yawn before standing up, "You'er right Nabiki. I will head to bed as well and see you for morning practice."

With that the two sisters went to their rooms and went to bed falling into a deep sleep as they both ended up dreaming about a certain pigtail man.

AN- Sorry for delaying this chapter as I started another story as an idea came to me and refused to go away so I could not focus on this story. Now that I have the other story prologue done up and being reviewed before posting. I had a response saying I didn't focus on the time between Ranma and the two girls and while yes I did skip it and might rewrite it at a later date I really couldn't see writing down there talk of their history as it mainly covered the death of there mother and what they had to do to keep the family together.

The conversation that I will add from here on out will be the base for the bonding and to grow to like each other as friends or more. One can never tell. All comments are welcome and thank you to those who have sent reviews in already or will do in the future.


	6. Chapter 6

AN- I have been talking with someone that has read my fic and after a couple emailing I have decided to take his advice and explain a few things.

Four years ago I was in a pretty bad car accident. Some would say this is the worse type but I survived so it wasn't the worse. I was hit in the driver side door by a Durango doing 55 MPH. My neck was broken and my spine was ripped off from the back of my skull.

I was lucky the docs could fix me back up so I can walk still and have full body function. I did pay a price and the price came in from memory damage. My long term memory and short term memory was effected. Long term was the worse as I learned while in the hospital, when they had a specialist come and test me on my knowledge. After testing I learned that most of my high school and some of my middle school education was lost or if given a lot of time could recall some but not much.

Due to this my English for writing is not very good and might improve with time now that I am writing. I put this here to so everyone has some knowledge as to why my written is not 100 correct or even close to it. I know some like perfect written to want to read a story and I am sorry I wont be able to provide that. Still I will continue to write as it is one joy I wont give up.

With that said I will start putting out chapters again and I will likely find someone who will go over all the chapters I write and correct them and I will post the corrected chapters sometime in the future when they are ready.

Enjoy.

**Tendo Dojo**

The morning after the magic lesson was a quite affair, as everyone seemed to be thinking about something. Ranma shrugged at that and finished his breakfast that Kasumi made for everyone while thinking he should make breakfast to give her a break. Something to consider as it would give her more time to practice the kata he showed her and the magic lessons.

Still to early to head to school Ranma called out, "I am going for a walk and get some items that I am short on. I will see you at school Nabiki." After a moment added as well "You as well Akane." Figure it would be better to start working on getting on good terms with her since she could someday be a sister in law.

Without waiting for a reply Ranma slipped out the door heading off to the shopping district as he went over the few items he needed to purchase that morning. Ever since Ranma woke up this morning something has been nagging him, as if something bad, well not so much as bad but something unexpected will occur.

Upon entering the shopping district Ranma made his rounds stopping at various shops purchasing enough supplies for both Nabiki and Kasumi for potions making. Once that was done Ranma made his way to school, as the feeling only grew some more but nothing to worry about yet.

School was boring just like any other day. Morning fight with Kuno, or more along the line of dodging Kuno's attack before knocking him out with a foot to the face. Followed by morning classes that for the most part dragged on, as the teacher seemed to bore the students in the class to death.

Lunch was normally as Nabiki continued to end her ways. They did discuss the magic lessons in whispers and in normal tones go over what he had taught for kata to her. After that afternoon classed crawled by and then finally the bell rang to signal the end of the day.

At the bell the feeling that has been nagging Ranma all day went over drive. Thinking to find an out of the way place to confront the potential problem Ranma moved to exit the school with Nabiki next to him. However half way to the gate Ranma grabbed Nabiki and leaped from the spot they was moments ago to the side by ten feet as the ground suddenly explode and dust shot up in the air covering the spot of the attack.

Ranma moved away from Nabiki and took a ready stance waiting for the cloud of dust to settle down. After only a few moments the cloud of dust settled back down to reveal a young man about his age with a large red umbrella in his hand and large pack on his back. Black hair with a yellow tiger stripped bandana to keep the hair under control and as you drift down see he is wearing a pale green shirt and black pants.

Ranma considers the attacker for a brief moment before dismissing magic as an attack option, as he stood up straighter as he called out "Hello Ryoga. Long time no see. Would you care to explain why you attacked me and at the same time putting Nabiki in danger?"

Ryoga smirked at Ranma as he replied "She shouldn't be in the way when I attack. Her fault if she gets hurt Ranma. As to why I attacked you for running out on and man to man dual I have come to seek revenge for the hell you have caused me!" Turns to face Ranma bringing his umbrella up like a sword.

Ranma frowned as he replied to Ryoga, "As I recall the dual was set behind your house. I also recall I waited for you for three days before heading off to China. To be honest I didn't have to wait the three days but I gave you the benefit of the doubt considering your poor since of direction. I waited for you Ryoga."

Ryoga growled out "You waited for three days but on the fourth when I showed up you ran to China. I swore I would have revenge when you ran away and tracked you to China." Here he falls silent as he shakes in rage before lunging at Ranma ending the conversation.

Ranma narrows his eyes as he dodges to the side as he considers what Ryoga told him. Ducking under the umbrella as Ryoga brought it back around to try and catch him in his blind spot. Slipping back out of range Ranma considers his options before making a choice and moves in to attack to try and limit the property damage or possibility of innocents getting hurt as he recalled Ryoga liked to use his bandana as a weapon.

Jumping straight up to avoid another swing of Ryoga umbrella Ranma came down in front of Ryoga with his arm to far back with the umbrella to protect him from a frontal attack. Taking advantage of Ryoga mistake Ranma landed two solid strong punches sending Ryoga flying back 5 feet where he lands and rolls back to his feet and charges at Ranma while throwing his umbrella at Ranma.

Ranma turned sideways to let the umbrella to sail past, Ranma tags the handle to make it change course and plow into the ground. This left him open for a split second and Ryoga took advantage of it this time landing a solid hard punch to his side making Ranma gasp as he is sent flying back almost 10 feet. Twisting and turning Ranma uses his ability that he has learned from his father school of martial arts to land on his feet.

Gently touching the spot Ranma was hit he couldn't help but wince slightly and muttered "Well he is a lot stronger then last time and faster. I need to be careful with him."

With that Ranma charged back in at Ryoga who had reset his defenses but was caught by surprise when Ranma went into a slide going under Ryoga punch before planting both hands down and launching himself feet first into Ryoga stomach making him double over as he went flying back to only stop as he slams into the tree Ranma had aim Ryoga at.

Flipping up right Ranma moved in and before Ryoga can recover snaps into a powerful spin kick to the side of Ryoga head once again sending him on a short flight to the ground. Unfortunately the landing spot for Ryoga put him next to his umbrella which he grabbed as he rolled to his feet.

Both young men stopped and eyed each other carefully as they began to circle each other. Ranma frowned as the crowd started to grow and knew he couldn't protect them all if Ryoga used any type of ranged attack. Ranma fear became true when Ryoga pulled several bandana's off and with a flick of his wrist sent them flying at him while at the same time rushing in raising his umbrella for an over head strike.

With a silent curse Ranma tried to knock as many down as he could before rolling to the side before springing back towards Ryoga leading with a kick at his side. Ranma heard Ryoga grunt in pain as he was sent flying once more as the kick landed.

With a free moment Ranma glanced about to see what damage the two bandana's he had missed caused and came up short as he saw a thick branch cut off and the worse one the student body frozen in fear as everyone noticed that the second bandana must have glanced off of something and change direction as it had cut Akane hair about shoulder blade length in the back and uneven at that.

The shock of seeing what had happened to Akane hair cost Ranma dearly as Ryoga caught him by surprise and landed a right hook to his jaw sending Ranma hard to the ground. Just before Ryoga could take advantage of his downed opponent Akane let out a cry of rage and blind sided Ryoga with her mallet sending him flying over the school wall before turning and running away crying.

Ranma groaned slightly as his jaw started to hurt but ignored it as he came to his feet feeling terrible at what had happened to Akane. Looking about he quickly spotted Nabiki coming towards him and sighed as he spoke up first, "I better apologize to Akane for what happened. I tried to stop the attacks as I know once Ryoga starts fighting he doesn't care if innocents get hurt."

Nabiki frowned at that part considering how dangerous Ryoga could truly be if he didn't care about hurting innocents when he attacked. Nabiki finally gathered her thoughts and replied, "Might want to give sis a chance to cool down and come to terms with what happened before you apologize as she might react badly. So what's the story on Ryoga?"

Ranma sighed once more before saying; "We went to all boy school several years ago. Ryoga has one major problem and that's his since of direction. He can literal get lost in a room with one door for hours on end. Well while going to the school we bumped into each other and I tried to help him in several ways. One was take him from his house to school and back again each day so he could go to school. I wouldn't say we were friends more like friendly rivals as we would spar to and from school and anytime he wanted a match when our school work was done."

As the two began to walk away Ranma continued "Finally the time to leave was drawing closer and Ryoga found out and started acting angrier towards me taking our matches from friendly spars to full out battles. Finally after Ryoga lost to me he issued a challenge on the day before we was suppose to leave for China for one final dual behind his house. I showed up but Ryoga didn't show up and after three days left for China leaving a note about missing him and just couldn't stay any longer. After that we left for China and never thought about him until he attacked."

Nabiki walked in silence in wonder at what she was told. A man with a really bad since of direction and from what she could tell very little honor as he has proven that he does not care about innocents getting hurt in his fights. With a slight nod Nabiki decided it would be best to find some way to end this problem before anyone else was hurt.

The two walked in silence as they made there way back to the Tendo dojo. Once the two came in they announced there arrival and moved to the dinner table as Kasumi came in looking less then happy as she said "Akane just came home and told me what happened. I had to make her hair shorter to the shoulders to even it out. Are you alright Ranma?"

Ranma frowned at what Kasumi had to do to Akane hair to even it out but then blinked at Kasumi question about his health. Smiling Ranma replied, "Yes Kasumi I am fine for the most part. Slightly soar in a couple of spots that's Ryoga managed to land hits."

Kasumi nodded at that before saying, "Alright Ranma. Excuse me as I need to go change unless you want to cancel the session for today?"

Ranma nodded as he said to both ladies, "Sure you both should change as I will train you both. The pain is only minor and slowly fading away even as were talking. See you both in the yard when you're ready." With that Ranma smoothly stood up and moved out the door to the yard to start some light stretches while waiting.

After starting the stretches Ranma let his body go on auto polite as he considered what Ryoga had said about his cause for revenge. Blamed him for missing the dual by not waiting four days. Then chasing after him to China. Could it be possible he arrived at Jusenkyo after they had left and something had happened to him?

It is a possibility considering what Ryoga had said but only one way to truly confirm that theory and that is to splash Ryoga with some cold water. Well that was for later as both Kasumi and Nabiki just left the house in their gi. With there arrival Ranma focused on they're training until Kasumi had to leave to cook dinner for the night.

Ranma cleaned up and jumped to the roof of the Tendo home to relax for a little bit. After a few moments of relaxing Ranma eyes snapped wide as he felt someone watching him with out using any type of magic. Scanning the area quickly Ranma noticed someone a few roofs down looking at him before disappearing from sight. Ranma frowned, as he couldn't get a good look at the person.

Letting a sigh escape Ranma added one more worry to his growing list of worriers. Still he knew that when he came back there would likely be troubles that he would have to settle sooner or later. Ranma just preferred it to be later rather then sooner. Looking down into the yard Ranma noticed Kasumi just as she called out, "Time to eat Ranma." Before heading back into the house.

With one finally glance Ranma jumped back down to the yard and joined everyone at the dinner table. After a moment Akane came in and Ranma considered her new look and decided the shorter hair looked better then the longer hair but remained silent for the time being.

The meal passed in silence this time with an under current of tension in the air. Finally as the meal ended Ranma turned to face Akane and said, "I am sorry Akane that I was unable to knock the last two bandana's from the air before I was forced to defend myself from Ryoga follow up attack. Though it may not be much I do apologize and must admit you look better with your hair done up like that." Ranma stops and sighs slightly before sitting down not expecting a response from Akane so he was surprised when he received one.

Akane starred at Ranma a moment before saying, "Thank you Ranma." Akane at that point came to her feet and went to her room without saying anything else to anyone.

Kasumi waited a moment until she heard Akane door close before saying to Ranma, "Thank you for apologizing even though it was not your fault to begin with."

Ranma just smiled at Kasumi before saying, "That's true but I know it had to hurt to lose her hair like that. I wonder though why Ryoga attacked so carelessly though I suppose he hasn't changed much in that regard. Next time I will have to try and end it fast or lead him away from crowded area's."

Both girls nodded at that then came to there feet when Ranma waved them to follow him back up to the attic for some more lessons on magic mainly potions and the like that he had learned from his mentor as well as the cleric he traveled with for several years.

At that thought Ranma smiled slightly as he fondly remembered Dorn Chergoba. He was one of the best clerics he had ever seen and was positive that his god watched over him kindly. Friends for over a decade the two was best mans for each others weddings as well as Ranma being named god father to his children.

With a slightly sadder expression on his face Ranma tried to push the finally adventure they had together that had resulted in the lost of his wife Jastra and there other friend. Coming back to this world was hard as he knew that he might never come back or he might depending on how things go but he missed Borivik greatly for the talks they had and the friendship they had forged threw many battles and adventures.

Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind, Ranma waved to the cushions and with a smile started the lessons on making various types of potions that can be useful in everyday life as well as combat situation from quick escapes to increasing the amount of damage one can take for a short period of time.

Once both ladies was far enough along to work by themselves Ranma turned to do some work of his own. He really wanted to know who that lady he had seen earlier was and why she was watching him. He could tell she used magic of some kind when she disappeared but he was to far away to determine what it was. The spell was easy enough as it was a teleportation spell or a variation of a teleport spell.

Ranma glanced up as another thought occurred to him and looking at both Kasumi and Nabiki became worried that if the lady had evil intentions then she might go after the two when he wasn't around. With that Ranma pulled a small bag of holding he brought with him and pulled out two gold rings.

Nodding at that he started to work on the rings so they could handle certain spells. This would take longer to do then the necklaces sense he wanted to put some powerful spells on the rings. Glancing to the ladies once more Ranma smiled as he noticed both was talking quietly to each other as they worked, helping each other out.

Finally Ranma stood up and said, "Alright you two its time to call it a night, considering how late it is already." While he was talking Ranma put the rings away for the time being as he would need a week or so before he could finish the rings. Might as well make them into engagement rings and with a little work add a diamond later to make them into wedding rings if he marries them both or just one no matter what they keep the ring.

Kasumi and Nabiki looked up startled when they realized what time it was and quickly, but carefully put the potions they made away and the ingredients as well. Standing both smiled and bid a good night before leaving for their rooms for the night.

Once they were gone Ranma started working on anti-scrying spells that would be permanently fixed to the house and covering the entire property as well. Who ever was watching him was likely non-friendly person and as such it would be good to hide the skill level of his magic and the girls as well to keep the person watching off balanced until he could confront said person.

For several hours Ranma worked until finally he stopped at the partially completed runes he was working on. With a nod Ranma headed to bed for the night making plans to finish what he started and maybe try and find the person that was watching him, while he was at it.


	7. Chapter 7

Ranma rolled out of his futon and quickly dressed before heading to the dojo for his morning practice. Now that Ranma had Kasumi and Nabiki training at the same time his morning was free for him to practice on his own kata. After the fight with Ryoga Ranma had to admit though he was better he needed more training if he was going to be able to beat Ryoga quickly to prevent innocent by standers from getting hurt in there fights.

While Ryoga was strong with amazing endurance Ranma knew he had greater. Ranma just never used full force against anyone as it always ended the fight to soon and Ranma never could learn new moves or techniques that way. Still Ranma considered what to do about Ryoga.

Maybe only fight when a challenge letter was given or received a few days before a fight? That would solve things, as Ranma would have the right to pick the location of the challenge. In this way the fight could be moved away from people so no one would be in danger.

Yes that would work nicely and would allow them to fight full out without worrying about by standards. With that decided Ranma focused on his kata and lost himself to the forms.

Ranma came to end of his kata when he sensed someone was watching him. Taking several deep breaths Ranma turned and gave a slight nod to Akane who was at the doors of the dojo. Breaking the silence Ranma asked "Can I help you with something Akane?"

Ranma could see the emotions flash across her face before settling on determination. Akane stepped forward and said, "Can you train me like you have been training my sister?"

Ranma blinked in surprise but remained silent as he considered the question before looking up and saying, "I can but you're not ready for what they are learning." He held his hand quickly as he could tell she was about to get mad and yell at him "What I mean is that you could learn what I am teaching your sisters but you're emotionally not ready. What I am teaching you must have a lot of patients and control of your emotions. If you wish I can train you but you will learn what I want you to learn first. I will be the teacher here so you will have to respect me and do what your told while your training under me. If you can accept that then I will train you."

Akane settled down as she listened to Ranma and had to consider his offer. Akane closed her eyes and thought over the fact she would be trained by Ranma and as he said she would have to do anything he asked of her in training. Akane then pulled up the memories of her sister and could tell that they were clearly getting better as old lessons resurfaced and Ranma built upon them. Would it be so bad to learn under Ranma if he could improve her art as much as he had improved his sisters? Akane had to admit that all the times she had watched Ranma never did anything inappropriate with her sisters.

Akane opened her eyes and bowed slightly to Ranma as she crushed her pride enough to do this, "I would like to learn under you Ranma and will do as you ask, long enough it's not perverted of course."

Ranma sighed and wonder what was with this girl's obsession of perverts. Ranma nodded and said, "Then we will begin now until breakfast is ready." With that Ranma sat down waving Akane to do the same thing across from him.

Once she was sitting Ranma started his instructions on meditations and brining balance to her emotion. For over an hour Ranma worked with Akane on her meditations before calling it a day as Kasumi announced breakfast.

Ranma rose to his feet and said, "Work on those meditation techniques I showed you for the next few days. Once I am sure that you have them down and your ready I will start your training in my family style as well as your family style."

Akane sat on the floor panting covered in sweet. Akane glanced up nodding and then looked at the floor and admitted she never knew doing meditations the right way was so hard. Akane had to admit she did feel better and more focused then ever. Maybe just maybe she did have an anger problem.

Ranma held out his hand to help Akane up and was unsure if she would accept or not. After a moment Akane grabbed the hand and pulled herself up to her feet and nodded at Ranma before bowing before heading in to clean up. Ranma returned the bow and then moved to the table to help Kasumi.

After breakfast and on the way to school Ranma turned to Nabiki and asked, "Hey Nabiki have you heard of anything strange concerning magic on TV or the paper before?"

Ranma kind of figured out that she would be the most likely person that would know this, as she seemed to keep track of things like this before Ranma came here.

Nabiki considered the question and answered after several moments of thought, "Well I have heard of rumors of magical girls in another district but no one had been able to get any proof they even exist or not. Why do you ask?"

Ranma nodded at that and said, "Well I was curious if there was any other magic users in the world or even locally. Most avoid the news but I am sure they have slipped up once or twice to be put in the paper. Well if the nearest possible magic activity is in another district then I wont have to worry about fighting them any time soon."

Nabiki looked at Ranma strangely before asking, "Do mages attack each other all the time?"

Ranma smiled and said, "Only mages with different goals or intentions. Good mage bad mage type deal. I can't stand evil mages my self and I normally hunt them done and deal with them so they wont be able to harm anyone anymore."

With that said both went silent as the school came into sight. Ranma groaned as Kuno appeared waving his bokken around as he called out, "Hold foul sorcerer! For today the gods have granted me the power to defeat your evil ways!"

Ranma sighed and looked at Kuno and then ducked under his attack and came up in an upper cut that launched Kuno into a tree hard were he slid down to the ground out cold.

Ranma muttered for a moment before continuing on to class while Nabiki hauled Kuno off to the nurse's office. Ranma sat in class head turned so he could stare out the window as he wondered who would be watching him. Could it be those magical girls from another district though that didn't seem likely?

Ranma stopped at that and muttered to himself. If the girls were mages of some sort then yes they would watch him in case he was a threat to them just like he would watch them for the same reasons. However if it wasn't them then who was it and how would he find the person that was watching him?

Ranma sighed as he couldn't come up with an answer that would work for the moment and turned back to the teacher just as the lunch bell ranged.

Blinking Ranma didn't even notice the time passing while he was thinking about his problems. As Ranma came to his feet a thought struck him suddenly. Ranma followed Nabiki out the door and to the tree were they normally ate as he considered his thought.

When he first came here he set up in a groove in a near by park a place he could go to if he was in trouble and a place to teach the girls. He could set up his scrying material in the groove and find the person who was watching him. Then if person or persons came to attack he could use the groove magical wards and traps to deal with them.

Ranma grinned as he considered that and decided to add more wards and protections spells before doing this. Maybe in a week or two Ranma would be ready. Ranma turned to Nabiki and smiled reassuringly as he said, "Sorry Nabiki been thinking on things all day. Now that I have decided on what to do I won't worry about it and I will fill you and Kasumi in later."

Nabiki nodded and then the two ate in silence before Nabiki started asking in a whisper about the latest potion he had them working on and asking for some help.

The rest of the lunch period was spent whispering to each other about the potion and magic in general until the bell rang for the end of lunch period.

The rest of the day passed as normal and the school day ended like any other day. One thing was different as Ranma and Nabiki left the school building both stopped as they saw Ryoga waiting for Ranma.

With a sigh Ranma walked towards Ryoga and called out, "Ryoga Hibiki if you wish to fight me you will issue a challenge letter like anyone else. If you do not I will not fight you no matter what you say or do and you will be held responsible for any damage done or people hurt will be your fault. I will pick the location for the fights to take place once I have received your official challenge."

Ryoga glared and snarled "So your to much of a coward to fight me unless I give you a challenge letter?"

Ranma shook his head as he said, "No Ryoga I believe in honoring the tradition of issuing a challenge letter before attacking while my opponents back is to me or from ambush. Only someone so unsure of their skill use that tactic and I would like to think your better then that."

Ryoga ground his teeth in anger at the insult that Ranma had thrown at him and said, "You will have your challenge letter you coward. Say you're pray Ranma as I will kill you in our next fight."

With that Ryoga turned and walked away disappearing from view. Once Ryoga was gone the students began muttering among themselves and Ranma rolled his eyes at Ryoga threat before turning to Nabiki and says, "Shall we go or do you have other plans?"

Nabiki blinked then nodded and said, "No I have nothing planned for this evening except to train with you."

Ranma smiled before heading to the Tendo Dojo with Nabiki by his side and Akane following behind the two of them. Soon enough the three of them walked into the house calling out there greetings.

Kasumi walked up and smile was slightly strained and said, "Welcome home you three. How was your day?"

Ranma and Nabiki noticed the slight strain and after Akane walks away saying it was fine both ask, "What's the matter Kasumi?"

Kasumi mutters in a low voice, "Some lady told me to get clear of Ranma as he is a threat and would he would be dealt with." At that Kasumi let's some tears fall and mutters, "Also said if we didn't stop what we was doing we would be a threat and dealt with as well. I was in the market and was so scared"

Ranma gathers Kasumi up in his arms as she breaks down crying in his arms while Nabiki eyes was wide before narrowing to dangerous looking slits before saying, "I will call some friends in the market and see what I can find out."

Ranma nods slowly at that while comforting Kasumi as he tries to bring his anger under control at the thought someone might harm both Kasumi and Nabiki. Murmuring soothing words to Kasumi, Ranma leads Kasumi to her room where he puts Kasumi to bed once she falls asleep.

Once that is done Ranma goes to Nabiki room to see that she was putting the phone down before saying to Ranma, "One of my contacts saw the whole thing and heard what was said. Kasumi left out the part about you being a threat to some Crystal Tokyo. He couldn't get a look at the ladies face as her face was blurred out. She was wearing a leotard that was white with a black mini skirt and collar. Kind of fits the description of the Sailor Scouts from the Azabu Juuban Ward."

Ranma nodded as he listens and then frowns as he says, "When your sister is awake come to the park as quickly as you can. I will meet you two there."

Before Nabiki can say anything Ranma leaves the room and hurries to the door and out the door moving as fast as he can to the park. Once their Ranma moves to the groove of trees he visited when he arrived. Once in the middle of the groove Ranma starts adding both Nabiki and Kasumi to the spells so they will not trigger when they showed up.

Once that was done Ranma started adding more spells to the area in case they are attacked while he was gone. The finally spell that was to be triggered if all over spells had gone off was an anti-magic spell that would prevent any spells from harming them.

Just as Ranma was finished he heard Nabiki calling out for him. Moving out of the tree's Ranma spotted both girls and waved them over to him. Once they was close Ranma said, "This place is a magically protected from attacks. I have set up wards that have enough power to level this city and other magic's that will prevent any type of magic from harming you for a while. I hope this will not be necessary but I won't chance either of your lives."

Nabiki gave a grim nod and said, "How long will you be gone Ranma?"

At that Kasumi latched onto Ranma letting a few tears leak from her eyes. Ranma held Kasumi gently and his anger increased even more then before as he considered how scared Kasumi was of the situation.

Taking a deep breath Ranma said, "I will be back in 5 hours one way or the other. Whatever you two do, do not leave this groove of trees. When I come back I will come in and get you to prove it's me and not some type of trick."

Ranma gently broke Kasumi hold and handed her to Nabiki as he says, "I will be back and this will never be a problem again I promise."

With that Ranma turned and left the groove moving quickly as he summoned his battle gear moving towards Juuban to deal with a threat to his new happiness.

Moving across rooftops Ranma considered how best to approach the situation. Ranma glanced at the items he had with him in his bag of holding. Ranma had his magical weapons, 8 wands of various uses and charges, and various potions. Ranma smiled as he had enough items to take a fortress if need be but he prayed this will be resolved without any type of fighting.

Ranma focused on how to find the Scouts and what to say to them when he did find them. Finding them shouldn't be too hard. If they protected people causing an explosion of some sort would do the trick. Ranma decided on that course of action and planned to do it where no one would get hurt.

Arriving at the edge of the ward to Azabu Juuban an hour later Ranma scanned the area and spotting a park started making his way to it. Pulling a wands out and putting them in different spots of his armor and belts for easy access Ranma came to a stop on the middle of the park near a small lake with paths going all over the area.

Scanning the area and seeing one tree that was by itself and no one near it Ranma whispered an incantation before making a throwing motion as he says, "Flame Arrow". A flaming bolt races to the tree before smacking it and making it explode.

The people stop for a moment before running away screaming in terror.

Ranma sweat dropped at that and mutters "It almost looked like that was rehearsed or happened so often it's not even a surprise anymore."

Ranma relaxes against a tree though regrets destroying the tree and considers how to replace or it corrects his mistake later. Surprisingly Ranma only waits a few minutes before he can feel magical auro's coming closer. Straighten up Ranma murmurs another incantation and says "Blur"

Looking up Ranma spots five young girls dressed like the one Nabiki told him about. However there colors don't match the one that threatened Kasumi. They quickly surround Ranma as the leader he assumes strikes a pose and looks about to say a speech or something.

Ranma interrupts quickly, before the girl can start talking, "Your not the one I am looking for so scram. I want the one that has a white leotard and black skirt and trim. She is the one that threatened my fiancées and me. She is the only one I have an issue with."

That stopped all five girls and they simply starred at him before the leader he assumes said hesitantly, "Your saying one of my scouts threatened you and your fiancées?"

Ranma eyes narrow at that. "One your Scouts? So they all answer to you? Then you must have ordered that scout to threaten us I assume."

Sailor moon quickly shook her head; "No no no I didn't send any of my scouts after you or your fiancée's. I don't even know who you are. My name is Sailor Moon and these are the Inner Scouts Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter."

Ranma looked at each one as they were named before nodding saying, "My name is Ranma Saotome of the Anything Goes School of martial arts."

Sailor Moon nodded and lowered her scepter and moving out of an attack stance as she said, "Greetings Ranma. I am sorry if one of my scouts threatens you. I was unaware of the Scout's action."

Ranma nodded but stayed ready as he felt four more auro's coming towards them and another one moving closer threw the trees off to this right behind the one named Mars. Ranma glanced behind Moon and said, "More of you coming I assume? I can feel four more coming and will be here in a minute."

The others looked startled at that and glanced to where he was looking and sure enough they could just make out four more Scouts coming towards the fight. A minute later the 4 arrive and without waiting one moves to Moon as the other three attack calling out "World Shaking" "Deep Submerge" and "Dead Scream".

Ranma eyes narrow quickly as he glances about and notice none of the others attack so Ranma rolls out of the way and without thinking snaps a wand out and says, "Fireball" and aims for the middle one and the ground.

The fireball flies at them and the three scatter but thinking it was like there attacks doesn't clear the area and scream out in surprise and pain as the fireball explodes and engulfs them briefly before fading to reveal all three scouts slightly burnt but not truly hurt.

Ranma notices the other Scouts look at Moon but back off as Moon withdraws showing she was unwilling to attack and wanted the rest to follow suit. With a slight nod to Moon Ranma turned back to the three attacking Scouts as they called out there attacks once more.

Ranma mutters an incantation and brings up a shield as he takes the World Shaking will avoiding both Dead Scream and Deep Submerge.

Ranma jumped back as the one that called World Shaking jumped at him swinging her sword at him. Snapping his doubled bladed long sword from his stuff space both blades burst into flames as Ranma counter attacks swinging one blade in a horizontal attack.

Uranus blocks the attack and curses as she is pushed back but lashes out at Ranma only to see him block with the other blade before spinning away as a Dead Scream and Deep Submerge pass threw the spot he was at moments ago.

Ranma turned back and glancing at the two cast a quick incantation. When done Ranma jumps over Uranus and calls out "Chain Lighting!" as a bolt of lighting leaps towards Neptune. Half way there the bolt splits into two and one goes for Pluto.

Neptune jumps away at the last moment but still takes damage and sadly Pluto caught unprepared takes the full attack and screams out before falling to the ground twitching. Neptune follow suits as she screams and staggers away trying to steady her self.

Uranus screams in rage and shouts "World Shaking!" Once the blast is moving leaps at Ranma doing an overhead swing at Ranma. Ranma stands his ground letting the blast hit him making him stagger though not hurt to much. Bring his blade up Ranma blocks the attack and spinning to the side forcing Uranus blade out and away bring the second blade around and slashes her in the side deeply.

Uranus screams and flies back and lands near Neptune. Ranma spun around but didn't press his attack as the two came to there feet. Uranus turns and yells at Moon "Why aren't you helping us!"

Ranma holds his attack for a moment to see what Moon will say or do.

Moon looks between Ranma and Uranus and finally says, "You attacked him first so he is only defending himself. From what he told us before you came one of us Scouts went and threatened his fiancée's and him. I did not know of this and never authorized it." Moon turned to Ranma and said, "Was it one of these four Scouts that made the threat Ranma?"

Ranma nodded relaxing though ready to throw several spells in a moment notice and pointed to the one that was done and twitching on the ground. "She matches the description from Kasumi and one other person that saw the incident."

Moon nodded and sighed before turning to Neptune and Uranus saying, "Stand down you two. We will talk this over first to see who is in the wrong."

Uranus yells at Moon, "He is a threat to Crystal Tokyo and will kill us all! Pluto said so."

Ranma notices the other Scouts tense at that and turn to look at Ranma. Before anything else can happen Ranma grunts as something hits him in the back and explodes.

The Scouts gasp in surprise as Neptune and Uranus use the distraction to launch their attacks into the cloud of dust that formed from the explosion.

Ranma flies out of the cloud after taking both attacks head on and smash into a tree. Ranma curses to himself for letting his guard down and climb to his feet slowly.

From a tree a males voice yells out, "Now Moon destroys the evil thing that threatens Crystal Tokyo and our happiness!"

Moon blinked as she looked at Tuxedo Mask before her face-hardens and in a flash goes straight into her Neo-Queen Serenity form. Ranma blinked as he saw Moon change into a more mature looking version of herself wearing a dress that was just breathe taking. With large white wings folded behind her and a long scepter easily held in her hands made a very beautiful yet imposing figure.

Neo-Queen Serenity looked at her Scouts and in a commanding voice, "Sailor Scouts you will stand and you will no longer attack unless I say so. If you refuse and attack I will stripe your powers from you for all times."

Ranma watched as both Neptune and Uranus blanch at that and quickly power down there attacks. The one named as Pluto groaned and stayed on the ground twitching every few seconds. Turning to Mask Ranma watched as he jumped down just a few feet away from Ranma.

Ranma blinked and sniffed the air and glanced at Mask and said without really thinking, "Sorry your evening was interrupted with your girl mask boy. I am sure you will find another. By the attack me from behind again and I will put you six feet under."

The Scouts eyes were wide as they starred at Mask as his face paled before turning red and turned to the Queen "Don't listen to him my love. He is evil and here to destroy our future."

Ranma blinked and muttered "Oh boy this could get ugly in a hurry." Ranma backed away from Mask

Neo-Queen Serenity simply starred at Mask for several long moments as he keeps on saying that Ranma was evil and was lying. Turning her back to Mask Serenity said, "Two days from now will you come to the Cherry Hill Temple for a meeting to discuss this matter Ranma?"

Ranma looked around and noticed the looks of hatred of Pluto and Uranus. The rest looked shocked and worried but none seem threatening. Ranma nodded and said, "Long enough your Scouts don't attack me or any associated with me I will meet you in two days."

Neo Queen Serenity gave a nod and said, "On my word as Neo Queen Serenity none of the Scouts will attack you. If they do I will stripe them of there rank and powers and allow the law handle them as they see fit." At that announcement both Pluto and Uranus suddenly went pale before nodding like the rest of the Scouts showing they understood and would do as they were told.

Ranma nodded at that and then bowed deeply before Neo-Queen Serenity. "I eagerly await the chance to speak with you again." After straighten up Ranma spoke an incantation and disappeared.

Neo-Queen Serenity turned to Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus and saying a dangerous voice "We need to talk you three about your actions and taking actions against standing orders I gave months ago." The three blanched and trembled before all the Scouts disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

Ranma started heading back to Nerima using the rooftops once more so he could avoid the streets and the people as well. At the same time as he was heading back to park Ranma considered what Sailor Moon had said about not ordering any of her scouts to take any type of actions against him or his fiancées so that meant the one that threatened Kasumi acted on her own. Hopefully in the meeting in two days this could be solved peacefully but if not he would have to deal with the group of girls in such a way that they would never harm Kasumi or Nabiki.

He could easily handle them as all the girls except the one in purple was mid-level range of magic ability. The one in purple and Sailor Moon was more high level mages but if they fought like the other three that attacked then more then likely they only have one attack maybe two attacks at most and once he had seen both he was certain he could counter them easily.

Hopefully it will not come to that in the meeting in two days time. He would need to prepare a few spells for the meeting as he had since some type of magic going from Sailor Moon to the Tux boy. Well that was two days from now and he had a lot to do in those two days. When he was gone he wanted to make sure both Kasumi and Nabiki will be safe and that means he had to finish the protections and traps in the groove that he had left the two at.

In short order the park came into view and landing outside the groove of trees Ranma walked into the groove to see both Nabiki and Kasumi in the middle talking to each other. Moving over to the two Ranma smiled as he caught the two talking about the potion he had them making as well as the two cantrips they had learned.

Clearing his throat Ranma called out to gain both girls attention as he said, "You was right Nabiki. It was the Sailor Scouts or to be more accurate it was one that was acting without orders from the one named Sailor Moon. Seems she managed to recruit two others to attack me while Moon and the rest stayed back."

Both Nabiki and Kasumi came to their feet quickly and moved closer though Nabiki stopped a short distance from Ranma Kasumi moved forward and hug Ranma for a moment before backing up blushing slightly. Nabiki simple smirked while Ranma smiled reassuring.

Nabiki finally spoke up after a moment of silence, "Is the problem resolved or can we expect more trouble in the future Ranma?" Nabiki tried to remain cool and calm though inside she was worried that the one that made the threat would come back and harm Kasumi while the two was at school or when both was alone without Ranma around to protect them.

Ranma nodded slowly as he said in a reassuring manner, "For the next two days we will have peace from all the scouts. Sailor Moon has asked to meet at the Cherry Hill in Juban and I have agreed to attend. Moon and I will be discussing what happened and try and resolve this peacefully. I trust Sailor Moon for some odd reason but the rest I am not to sure. So I plan to strengthen the wards and spells here and while I am gone would easy my mind if you two was to stay here till I returned…."

Kasumi and Nabiki slowly nodded as Ranma spoke and though hesitant about this meeting both nodded at his request. If they were was going to be any peace then this issue had to be settled or there would always be the chance of one of the Scouts attacking them.

Kasumi spoke up at that point as she said, "You will be careful wont you Ranma? I mean they could be planning a trap or something and sense the other scouts acted without orders from this Sailor Moon they could do so again."

Ranma nodded and smiled at the worried tone Kasumi was using as she talked to him. Nabiki also added in her reply, "She is right Ranma. The best to hit you would be at the meeting or to take a shot at us while you are busy at this meeting…"

Ranma sighed but nodded as he said, "That's why I will be adding more spells and wards here tomorrow. I want this place to be as safe as possible for you two while I go talk to Moon tomorrow. I will also have this place set for a teleportation spell if it is a trap and I have to escape quickly. Though to be honest I don't think that will be an issue but I will be prepared for the possibility and will be more then ready to fight."

With a smile for the two Ranma turned as he said, "Lets go home for now. We can order some take out and have it delivered to the house for dinner and we can get both of your lesson sin still unless you wish to skip it?"

Glancing back Ranma noticed both shaking there head in the negative and followed him out the groove as the three started making there way home. The walk home was a comfortable silence between the three. Once home the food was ordered and the training sessions started while they waited for the food to arrive.

The rest of the night was quite except when Ranma gave instructions in the martial arts class or magical lessons. Once Nabiki and Kasumi was in bed Ranma continued to work on the spell he had started in the attic. Once that was done Ranma finally went to bed after consulting his spell book for some spells he might need.

The next day the Tendo home was quite in the morning as everyone could feel that Ranma was deep in thought that he hardly noticed when questions was asked of him and had to ask for a repeat several times. The school day passed in a blur as Ranma was focused on his spell book considering spells that would be useful in the meeting for the next day.

Ranma leaned back in his desk as he considered what he had scene of the Scouts. Each seemed for the most part to have a single power tied to them and used that one power only. The one in blue used cold and water for her powers from what he could detect with Detect Magic spell he had cast.

Which implied that they could only use those powers they have or there was no one around that could train them in the use of magic on this world. Of course the one that gave the threat to Kasumi could be preventing them from expanding there magical ability due to the fact that it could allow one of the others access to her power which seemed to be pretty important. The power to see in time and use time as a source of magic is very powerful but can make the one using it unstable as well. Why so few use that power from the world he came from.

The group as a whole is good though one seemed to have an evil mixed in with that good. Couldn't forget that dork in the suit. What type of man fights in a tuxedo in this day and age? Major coward as well from what he could see and there brief encounter from last. Attacks from behind and at a range. Seems to keep his distance in fights and over all seems rather weak to him.

Sadly with so little information on them as a whole or individually it was pretty much impossible to figure out how the meeting would go or what to expect in just general behavior from the Scouts. Well one thing for sure he would be in full battle gear when he went to the meeting. Which meant that after school he would need to go over his gear to make sure all the spells are holding strong and cast several spells into rings and in his armor.

Ranma stopped and considered maybe he should make some armor for the girls so they could have some to adjust to the armor before he had them start training in it? He did have several sets of mithral armor and enough raw mithral material to craft several sets of armor.

The armor would be lightweight armor as only priest can use the heavy stuff without interfering with their spell casting ability. Something he would have to consider in the future, as he wouldn't have time to craft anything tonight, as he will be focused on preparing. Tonight was to prepare which meant that no sparring sessions or magic lessons but both Nabiki and Kasumi can study on their own tonight and he would of course watch to help correct any mistakes.

Ranma glanced up as the last bell for the day rang out loud bringing his attention back to the now. Glancing about Ranma gathered his stuff and quickly joined Nabiki and Akane for the walk to the Tendo home. Shaking his head Ranma said, "Sorry Nabiki can you repeat your question?"

Nabiki frowned then shrugged, as she knew he had a lot on his mind as she repeated her question, "Will you be training with us tonight or are we on our own for training this evening?"

Ranma smiled slightly and replied, "Sorry my mind has been preoccupied today. As to your question yes you two will be just going over what I have taught you so far and I will be watching in to correct any mistakes you two might make."

Nabiki nodded at that and asked, "The same for our other lessons then?"

Ranma jumped down to the ground lightly and nodded as he said, "You both have more then enough to keep busy for now and hopefully come tomorrow night I will be back to teaching both of you some new stuff. Just so you know I will be missing school tomorrow as I wish to work on some stuff at the groove of tree's." The last part Ranma lowered his voice so only Nabiki could hear it.

Nabiki nods at that and falls silent nothing really to say, as even she was slightly worried that while he was gone that one scout might attack them. However if they were in the groove then they should be safe temporary until he returned to claim them. Nabiki blushes slightly at that thought and wondered if it would be so bad.

Soon enough both arrive home and with Ranma explaining what he planned to do sat down and watched as both Nabiki and Kasumi started there evening practices before stopping so the both could go start dinner. While the two was doing this Ranma went to the attack and summoned his battle gear and went over the spells and incantations on to make sure none had faded away over the years.

Working till dinner Ranma managed to change out spells on the ring of spell storing and change the spells stored on his armor to something a lot less destructive in confined area. After dinner the remainder of the night both girls worked on their potion brewing as well as working with the cantrips he had taught them.

The night went by quickly as everyone worked in silence deep in there own thoughts for what will occur the following day. Everyone went to there rooms with a brief good night.

The next started as normally with Ranma training Akane in the morning followed by a morning spar with pops. Followed by breakfast and from there Ranma went to the groove to finish working on spells of protections and warding spells to at least keep the girls safe temporarily while he was gone to the meeting.

Soon enough the school was out and Ranma waited patiently for both Nabiki and Kasumi to show up at the park. When they did Ranma smiled at both before saying, "Hello you two. I made some items for you to sit on while I am gone. If I can I will try and let you know how things are going and if there going fine you can leave but no matter what if you here outside of this groove asking or pleading you to come to me for help ignore it. It will not be me. The both of you will be very well protected in this groove until I return."

Kasumi gave a slight nod and worried smile before stepping up and hugging Ranma tightly for a moment before a quick kiss to the cheek before blushing and moving into the groove quickly. Ranma simple smiled at her retreating back.

Nabiki stepped up to Ranma as he turn back and threw her arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips. Ranma hesitates for a moment caught by surprise and returns the kiss as he wraps his arms around Nabiki slender frame. One hand runs down her back before resting on her rear giving it a gentle squeeze.

Nabiki shivers in delight as she breaks from the kiss trying to catch her breath before turning and quickly joins Kasumi. Ranma slowly shakes his head and summons his battle gear.

Ranma looks down and smiles at the Mithral chain shirt that came into view followed by the belt that had all of his expensive spell components, small vials, and wands in the miniature version of a bag of holding. The familiar weight of his double bladed long sword settling on his back reassured him that his weapon was ready whenever he would need it. A black cloak appears once everything is in place and settles over the weapon hiding it from view as Ranma turns and leaves the park heading for the meeting with the scouts.

Once out of the park Ranma leaps up to the nearest roof and starts roof hoping towards the Cherry Hill Temple that he was suppose to meet the scouts at. Along the way Ranma considers what tactics he should use when dealing with the Scouts. Moon seemed like a good person from what his spells could tell him and would likely listen to what he had to say and explain things so a fight wouldn't occur.

Sadly that didn't mean the other three that attacked him wont do something foolish to maybe make him look bad or make a situation such as a fight to get the others to join in. Stopping on a roof Ranma considered that thought carefully before nodding and with a quick incantation cast an improved invisibility on him self before starting his trip once again.

If the three were planning to make trouble it would be harder to do if they couldn't see him coming. Then there was Tux dork that he had seen after that surprise attack from behind. What type of loser wears a Tux to a fight anyways? Wouldn't some form of armor and sword be a better idea? Maybe he does it just he was caught at a bad moment with that lady friend of his.

Of course the way the scouts reacted to that maybe one was dating him? It was possible but that would be his fault. Working with potions for so long had developed his since of smell so he could identify ingredients just by smell instead of having to label everything.

This also meant that he could smell other things just as easily as herbs and the like such as activates between people, tracks from people or animals that he might be hunting, to rarest of poisons that was suppose to be odorless. Sadly that last one only worked if he could find the stuff before it was put into something as normal foods and drinks will cover the odor after it was in.

Well Tux boy wasn't his issue at the moment. Making sure that the girls and he will be safe from any attacks from the Scouts was his main concern. He would have to start carefully with Moon. She didn't do anything besides be the leader that never gave the order to attack. So for the time being he would have to put aside his anger at the threat to the girls and resolve the issue with her and deal with the one that started all of this quickly if things go bad.

Shaken his head Ranma cleared his thoughts and taking several deep breaths to clear his anger and thoughts for several moments to bring calm and peace back to his troubled mind. He had to be clear minded if he was going to resolve this peacefully.

Glancing about Ranma started to slow down as Cherry Hill Temple came into view. Glancing at the watch he had he noticed he had 5 minutes before the meeting. Landing gentle on the roof Ranma waited and one minute till the Scouts landed in the courtyard of the temple coming from the downtown area.

With a smirk Ranma leaped from his spot on the roof to land before the Scouts and with a mental command dropped the invisibility spell. Ranma smiled as the Scouts jumped a bit when he faded into view.

Before the Scouts could react Ranma bowed to Sailor Moon and said, "My name is Ranma Saotome of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, Arch mage of Faerun, and Chosen of the Goddess of magic Mystra."

Sailor Moon eyes widen at the last two parts of his title before quickly responding, "My name is Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium. I also go by the name of Sailor Moon leader of the Sailor Scouts. This is Sailor Mercury, Jupiter, Mars, Venus, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and finally Pluto."

Ranma gave slight bows to each except for Pluto who he simple starred at for several moments before turning back to Sailor Moon and said, "Do you wish to talk here or somewhere else?"

Sailor Moon glanced about before saying; "If you can follow us we will head to a spot that we may talk freely for this meeting."

With a slight nod the Scouts turned and jumped away leading Ranma to vacant lot near the outskirts of the city. Landing in the lot both sides starred down each other for several moments before Sailor Moon started to speak.

**AN**

**Sorry for the delay for a new chapter. After the last one posted in July of 06 issues in my life came up. My father was hurt at work and after 5 months of trying to save his foot he ended up losing the leg several inches below the knee. Been extremely busy with that and sadly my brother broke his wrist at work so I have been taking care of two people at the same time. Hopefully with everything settled down I can start writting more again.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sailor Moon turned to Ranma with the rest of the Scouts arrayed behind her as she said, "My name is Sailor Moon and I wish to offer my sincere apologies of the threats and the attacks that my Outer Scouts made at you two days ago. I was unaware of there actions and did not approve of the actions they did take."

Ranma simple stood there starring at Sailor Moon for several moments as she talked and when she stopped Ranma nodded and relaxed slightly though he kept a weary eye on the ones that did attack him before Ranma said, "You never needed to apologize Sailor Moon. The only ones that need to are the ones that actually attacked me and threatened my fiancée's."

Sailor Moon nodded at that and smiled at Ranma before turning to the three Outers that had attacked and threatened his fiancée's and said in a firm tone, "You three owe Ranma an apology. After that we can discuss why you attacked him and resolve the issue. This policy of going against my orders and wishes will come to an end today."

The three frowned and Pluto was livid but was made perfectly clear if she took any other action against Ranma by either direct or indirect means she would be stripped of her position and would be handed over to Ranma or anyone she wronged. The three simple stepped forward and with a slight bow gave their apologies.

Ranma sighed inwardly as he could tell they were not sorry in the lease about there actions. Making a mental note to keep an eye out for them, as they could be a problem in the future. Ranma simple nodded at the apology and turned to Moon ignoring the three as he couldn't help but still have a desire to deal with them permanently but sadly he couldn't so that in this world as it was vastly different then where he came from.

Ranma starred at Moon for several seconds before asking, "Is it alright if I cast a simple spell? It won't harm anyone here and will not reveal your identity to me. The spell simple allows me to recognize magic is all." What he didn't mention is it would identify all magic and the like that's on the girls from there source of magic to any items they had or spells cast on them.

Sailor Moon looked at Ami for a moment and after a slight nod from her Moon turned to Ranma and said, "Long enough you keep whatever you find out about us to yourself then you may cast your spell."

Ranma smiled back at the Scouts and with a quick murmur of the incantation the spell went off and Ranma looked up at the scouts and cursed in his mind, as their magical field was extremely bright. Taking a moment to shield him self from the glare Ranma looked at each of the Scouts.

Each of the scouts seem to have a there magic channeled to them from various planets, which he assumed was there planets. Some of them had magical items that acted more to enhance their own magical powers in one form or another. The magic also seemed to enhance there natural physically ability to the point that they could handle channeling there respective magic threw them into attacks.

The only one that didn't draw from a planet was Moon and all of her power like any wizard came from with in and the magic field of the planet. She didn't seem to be a favored of a god so no power from there. However that crystal she had would allow her to boost her power 10 to 100 times her normal power depending on the situation, as it seems the crystal is able to connect to her and judge the amount of power to use so she wouldn't be able to go over board and wipe out a planet on accident.

The last thing Ranma saw was on Moon but for the time being he will remain silent and talk to her later about the last thing he had seen. With a smile he left the spell on for the time being and said, "Thank you. Now then I think you was going to explain why I was attacked?"

Sailor Moon simple gave a nod and said, "I wish to say sorry once more for the actions of the Outers. As to why they attacked I can only assume that some how you are a threat to Crystal Tokyo and Sailor Pluto told the Outers with out informing me. Since she more then likely did the Outers attacked with out orders from me."

Ranma nodded at as he had that problem when he had helped out in the defense of cities and capitals where some hotheaded noble attacked causing a battle that could have been avoided. Ranma simply blinked as he said, "What is Crystal Tokyo?"

Sailor Moon decided that she would have to be totally honest as she said, "Crystal Tokyo is suppose to happen in the future when the Great Freeze occurs. Pluto has told me that the vast majority of the population will die in the Freeze and I will use my wand in the later years to save the people. After that the survivors will make me the Queen of the Earth and a new age of Peace is suppose to occur."

Ranma starred blankly at the girl for several moments and asks, "What caused this Great Freeze to occur?"

Sailor Moon turned and asked, "Pluto you never did say what caused the Great Freeze. Please explain now."

Sailor Pluto bowed to her Princess and glared at Ranma as she said, "Years from now the Earth will go threw a natural Ice Age that occurs due to the condition of the planet. The Earth has taken a lot of damage from the human race and to correct this the planet will suffer an Ice Age to buy time to heal itself. As such the world population will be hit hard and about 95 of the world population will die."

Ranma simple starred at Pluto eyes twitching slightly before nodding and asked, "I assume you have tried to prevent this from occurring? Possibly try and save more of the world population?"

Pluto nodded at what Ranma said and responded with, "The Scouts will not have enough power to help the world or stop the Great Freeze from occurring."

Ranma nodded at that and then said, "So I assume I do have enough power to make enough of a difference that with me being alive your Crystal Tokyo will not occur and as such you decided to kill me so your future will occur correct?"

Sailor Pluto remained silent at that and simple glared at Ranma for destroying years or work and plans. All that she had done to make sure Crystal Tokyo would happen with her Princess as the ruler of the world was being undone and destroyed by the man in front of her. She itched to fire off several Dead Screams at him to remove the threat to her plans but her Princess had made it clear what would happen if she tried every again.

Sailor Moon and the rest of the Inners starred at Pluto, as she did not answer Ranma question, which meant that he had to be right. With his help the Scouts could save lives and yet Pluto wanted him dead so Crystal Tokyo would form. That was against the order Moon gave when Pluto first told them of the future.

At the time Moon had made it clear that they were to find a way to prevent the Great Freeze or at least save as many people as they could. Moon glared at Pluto and made a note to her self to talk to Pluto about this at a later date. Turning back to Ranma Sailor Moon said, "This is interesting and something I was not told about from Pluto. A standing order I gave a year ago to my group is if there was a way to stop the Great Freeze or save more lives then I was to be informed of this. My hopes was to save more people and the planet if I could."

Ranma nodded at that and said, "I will do everything with in my power to stop this Great Freeze and if need be find a way to save the world population. It seems Pluto was more then willing to kill off billions of people so this Crystal Tokyo would occur. As such I will stop it. I don't want you as an enemy and will help save as many lives as I can. In the end this Crystal Tokyo will not occur as it seems to be built on the deaths of world population."

The Inners winced at the way he described the making of Crystal Tokyo and simple nodded as Sailor Moon asked, "This world has not seen a magic users since the age of the Silver Millennium and The Scouts and I wish to know where you learned your magical abilities?"

Ranma considered the request for several moments and decided to answer the question, as Moon was kind enough to explain what the threat and attack was about and giving him knowledge on the future in which he would stop. Taking a moment to organize his thoughts Ranma said, "My father started my training in the martial arts at the age of five and planned for a decade long training journey to make me the best martial artist of my generation. To do such he found an invincible technique called the Neko-Ken. I wont go in details but lets say the technique drove me temporary crazy."

Ranma stopped a moment to make sure they were following this so far and after a quick nod from Moon Ranma continued on, "A man managed to capture me and put me to sleep from what he told me. He then made an offer to train me to my father and offered some gold. My greedy father took the money and left me to the man. From there the man took me to another world known as Faerun and as it turned out he was one of the greatest wizard on that planet. He trained me for several years and then I left to go and adventure around the world. As I aged my magic ability continued to grow and years later I was one of the most powerful wizards on the planet though not as experienced as my superiors but one day I will became just as experienced. When the time came to return to Earth, I as a chosen of My Goddess, was given a wish that made me a child so that I could continue with my training trip with my father."

Ranma stopped as he left out the fact he had a wife that died in the battle with that infernal dragon. Ranma sighed as he left out a great deal of his past but he wasn't ready to tell strangers. Kasumi and Nabiki would be getting the full story from him soon so they would know his pass before they make any type of choice about there future with him.

Sailor Moon listened to Ranma and watching his eyes she could see at some point he had suffered a great lost before coming back. The pain had lessen somewhat but it was not total gone and felt her heart cringe at the sadness that she saw in his eyes. With a slight nod Sailor Moon said, "I assume it is hard to move from one world or dimension to another or others would have come to this world before your Master and your self?"

Ranma quickly shock his head and focused back on the meeting and quickly nodded as he said, "It takes the power of a Greater God to send people to another dimension and even then it is risky for the one going. It was easier to come back since I was born on this world I have a connection to it. For anyone else from Faerun to come here it would take my Goddess to send him or her as well as several powerful mages to help with the crossing."

Sailor Moon sighed in relief, as she was worried that evil mages might arrive and attack. Moon was pretty sure they wouldn't have much in defeating the attackers. She was sure the Scouts would have taken a bad beaten from Ranma if they had attacked. His magic was on par with there's and he seemed well versed in the use of magic that would give him an advantage over them.

Ranma glanced at the watch he had bought almost three months ago and noticed almost three hours had passed. Glancing about Ranma noticed that the dork in the Tux wasn't around anymore. Ranma relaxed as considered when the little boy slipped away and sighed when he couldn't recall. With a slight shrug he would deal with him later.

Ranma looked about once more and blushed as his stomach suddenly growled in hunger making Sailor Moon stomach to do the same. The rest of the Scouts simple sweat dropped and starred at the two for a moment. Using the distraction Ranma muttered a quickly spell and sent a telepathic message to Moon, "_Please meet me at this location as I have something important to tell you."_

As Sailor Moon blinked in surprise Ranma quickly said, "I think it is late enough to call an end to this meeting for the time being. We can meet once again tomorrow or this weekend."

Ranma decided to leave the choice to the Scouts, as they would likely be busy discussing things about him from this meeting, Ranma was not surprised when the answer came back as this weekend and they would meet at Juban Park. With a nod at the meeting place and time Ranma gave the group a courtly bow before straighten up and jump to a roof and moved off to the meeting place with Moon.

The Scouts watched Ranma fade away in the distance before the group split up with a promise to have a meeting at the Shrine tomorrow to go over what happened today and the meeting. Sailor Moon moved towards the rooftop that he had asked to meet her at.

Less then 15 minutes later Sailor Moon landed on the roof and looked about before Ranma faded into view and smiled at Moon trying to be reassuring as he said, "Thank you for meeting me Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon nodded as she watched him wearily. True he had accepted the apology and they two were working on resolving the issue. Still it was only the first meeting and there could be some hostility but she didn't think so. So trying to relax in his presence she watched him curiously.

Ranma watched Moon and studied the spell that was on her and how it was done it. The spell was rather a sick spell if he had ever seen one. It was a combination of spells weaved into one. A Soul Binding spell crossed with a geas spell. Both were altered enough to get the desired result. Which would make a person react to another as if that person was there soul mate. The question was who put it there and why?

Ranma cleared his throat and asked Moon a simple question of, "Do you know what a soul mate is Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Moon blinked at the odd question and felt unease and a small desire to get away from Ranma but she ignored the feeling as she said, "Yes Ranma. A Soul Mate is supposed to be someone that has the other part of your soul. It is said that when two soul mates come together there is a love like no other. My soul mate is Tuxedo mask."

Ranma gave a slight nod at the description though crude and not one hundred percent correct it was close enough for him. Ranma then asked, "That's good enough of an answer for me Sailor Moon. Did you know that you have a spell on you that's been cast either in this life or your last life?"

Sailor Moon blinked at that as she felt the urge to run away become even stronger then before. Sailor Moon was confused by the urge and where Ranma was going with this. Sadly Moon was unaware that the spell was making it so she wouldn't make the connection of the questions was asking. The spell only did as it was suppose to and was the main reason why Mask always treat her terribly and even sleep around with other girls and she would fail to make the connection or always took him back.

Ranma then asked in a gentle tone, "Is it ok if I remove the spell and once free and we talk I can restore the spell if you want."

Sailor Moon starred at Ranma as he asked the question and suddenly felt her body to run away from him as if he some evil monster about to kill her. Moon was couldn't understand what was happening and as she started to run heard a shout of "Hold Person" behind her. She felt something encase her body for a moment before she suddenly stopped moving.

Ranma cursed him self for being so stupid. Of course the magic would try and prevent him from removing it. A spell like that would do anything to keep the person under its control. Luckily the spell didn't seem to have control of her natural resistance to spells or that hold person would have failed.

Moving quickly Ranma came up to Moon and quickly said, "I wont hurt you Sailor Moon. The spell I was talking about is trying to keep me from removing it. In a moment I will break the spell and I will explain. Please trust me for the time being."

Ranma started with the low level spells he knew that would break enhancements and the like. Slowly he worked his way to the higher spells until he came across the last two he had access to, the Limited Wish spell and the Wish Spell. Both spells would drain him for a few days and who ever cast that spell will know it was him that broke it. More then likely he would attack as well but he couldn't leave Sailor Moon under the spell either.

With a deep breath Ranma started the incantation for the Limited Wish and hoped it would work, for if it didn't then he would be in a great of trouble in he had to use a Wish Spell. Concentrating on the spell and the wording of the spell Ranma finished the incantation and said, "Break the spell that has been placed upon the one known as Sailor Moon."

At first nothing seemed to occur but then Time itself stopped as the power that Ranma had called upon reacted to the wish. When the spell determined it was with in its power to do Sailor Moon form started to glow a bright silver color, Ranma was forced to look away from Moon or be blinded by the brightness.

Sailor Moon opened her mouth to scream as the spell Ranma cast began to take effect on the spell that was placed upon her. Her mind, body, and soul screamed in torment as the spells battled each other with in her. As the old spell started to fade away memories that had been blocked out by the spell started to surface with in her mind.

She saw Mask with other girls and even on several occasions finding him in bed with other girls when she went over to visit unannounced. The terrible way he treated her and constantly dumping her to so he could go figure out what he wanted only to turn to other girls. How she would take him back or even beg him to take her back after a short time.

Sailor Moon wanted to ignore the memories as they unsealed but sadly she was forced to face them as each and every memory that was suppressed came to the fore. Over two years worth of suppressed memories was before her and had no choice but to see them and relive them, even as she felt her body begin to fall only to be caught Ranma before she could hit the ground.

With in his arms Sailor Moon turned and hugged Ranma as she cried her heart out as Ranma simple gave her comfort and whispered words of sorrow at what had been done to her. Almost an hour later Sailor Moon cried her self to sleep in Ranma arms. Asleep as she was she couldn't hold the transformation and as such she shifted back into her street cloths.

Ranma sighed as he gently picked her up and turned to Nerima. Kasumi would be the best person to help Moon over come what she had learned. Not wanting to waste any time Ranma cast another incantation and before were teleported to just outside the groove where he left Nabiki and Kasumi.

Walking into the groove and deactivating the spells so he could bring Moon in he spotted both Nabiki and Kasumi in the middle talking about something. Nabiki spotted him first as she was facing him and Kasumi back was currently to him. Ranma called out, "Lets go home so I can put Moon down. Kasumi I think she is going to need your help when she wakes up. I will explain when we get back."

The two nodded as Nabiki asked, "How did the meeting go Ranma?" Kasumi was about to ask the same but remained silent when Nabiki asked him first.

Ranma glanced at the two and smiled as he said, "The meeting for the most part went fine. It seems the Outer Scouts attacked without permission from Sailor Moon and they apologized to me for the attacks and the threats to the both of you. Sailor Moon had Sailor Pluto explain why I was a threat to this Crystal Tokyo. I will explain it to you two tonight or tomorrow alright."

Both nodded and Kasumi asked Ranma, "Who is the young lady Ranma?"

Ranma looked down and his expression softened as he said, "One who has been betrayed in ways that never should have happened. All I can say for the moment is she is a friend and like the two of you I will protect her with my life if need be. She will need a lot of help from you Kasumi as well as you Nabiki."

Nabiki nodded even as she asked her question, "How was she betrayed Ranma?"

Ranma looked at both girls and sighed as he said, "Not all mages have good intentions as you can guess. One such mage put a rather terrible spell on the poor girl. Who cast the spell I am unsure of at the moment but maybe now that she is free of the spell she can remember and tell us. The spell itself acts like what soul mates would feel towards each other from the trust, love, and devotion. The spell though also made sure that whenever something bad that would split the two up would bury the memory so she could never recall it and replace it with a false memory. This allowed the other person to do whatever he wanted and she would never care, as the spell would make her forget. Truly an evil spell."

Nabiki and Kasumi both shuddered at the description and could see how someone could abuse that relationship. From what Ranma is saying the poor girl just went threw that and now was free from the spell but that would not ease the hurt and betrayal she would be feeling.

The group walked in silence the rest of the way to the dojo as each was occupied with there own thoughts. Once back the three went to Kasumi room and just as Ranma was about to release the girl her eyes open and Ranma found his eyes locked with the girl that had beautiful blue eyes just before they filled with tears.

Ranma released the girl and Kasumi quickly gathered the girl up in her arms followed by Nabiki a moment later. Ranma smiled at the scene before leaving the room to start a large dinner for the family and there guess.

**Elsewhere**

Chiba just entered his apartment when he staggered as he felt the spell that his last life had cast on the Princess suddenly disappeared. Reaching out to grab a chair he missed and toppled to the ground and ground as the backlash made him cry out in pain.

Withering on the floor for several moments the pain faded away leaving him with the connection and control of the Moon princess. With a curse Chiba slowly stood up and just knew that Ranma guy must have broken the spell he had cast centuries ago on the Moon Princess.

Sitting down in his favorite chair Chiba growled at the set back. In the past the spell was never discovered simple because he had set it up to have the Moon Magic cover it so everyone would think it was part of her magical field. The plan was perfect as he would marry the Princess and gain control of the Moon Kingdom and the Earth as well.

But no Beryl just had to attack in a fit of jealous rage and destroyed everything. Since everyone was killed and the Moon Kingdom was going to be destroyed he allowed himself to be killed to strengthen the spell on the Princess, as he knew her mother would be sending everyone forward. It was nice to be able to the see the future a little nothing like Pluto but enough to get by.

Sadly that ability will never form with this body, as it couldn't be in tune with time itself. The same for his magical ability for this body was low so he couldn't recast that spell on the Princess of Sailor Pluto. If he could control Pluto he could easily set him self as the ruler of the Earth and possibly claim all the Scouts as his own, to use as he saw fit.

Now that was gone and he knew that once the Scouts learned of this they would come for him to get answers. It seems it was time to leave and head to the Negaverse and gather what he could for a force and start making plans. All he could do is hope there would be a few mages that might be able to help bring the Scouts under his control.

Turning Chiba walked into the shadows and left several nasty surprises for the Scouts when they come for him. With a dark chuckle the form of Chiba disappeared into the shadows.

**AN**

Sorry for the delay in the update. Hopefully I can have the next one ready shortly.


End file.
